


Walking in Red Water

by TypicalShipzer



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bartenders, Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fire Magic, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Intense, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexism, Strangers to Lovers, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, jenlisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalShipzer/pseuds/TypicalShipzer
Summary: Jennie Kim finds herself in a bar after discovering her husband has been cheating on her. It's pretty much empty so late at night, or perhaps so early in the morning, and Jennie finds herself alone with the skilled bartender that being Lalisa Manoban. Something is oddly alluring about the bartender and Jennie doesn't figure out what until she sees Lisa standing in front of her with lack of injuries just a few minutes after witnessing what she thought was Lisa's death.
Relationships: Jennie Kim & Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Something is Terribly Wrong...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I am not done with this story but I will, try to update as best as I can though it will be hard with my studies. There is mature content and eventual girl on girl action later in the story. If you don't like that, then don't read. This is mostly just for fun, but hope you enjoy.

The bar was noisy as people rushed in and took their respective seats at the round wooden tables or the expensively built counter with shining silver tabs and twinkling glassware. People spat in spit buckets, but mostly missed due to their intoxicated state. That combined with drunken laughter and the stench of alcohol spilt on the floor was a casual night for the bar. Once it gets to around 2AM people start to trickle out and the more relaxed group comes in. The sound of the bell above the door alerted the bartender who was quietly drying a glass while listening to the radio. 

"Evening Ma'am. What can I get for ya?" The bartender said, who was somewhat surprised by the type of guest. Said guest also surprised at the bartenders appearance, as well as her lack of a southern cowboy accent like most people had. Her voice was smooth and clear, and reminded her of her own lack of an accent. 

"Evening," She said with a small bow and a seat at the bar. "I want something strong." She said looking directly at the bartender. She watched as the girl put down the cloth and glass to grab a larger glass and a shaker. She was thin, lean, and had shoulder length blonde hair with somehow perfectly shaped bangs. Jennie didn't miss the way her barbie like cloudy brown eyes looked up at her slightly before returning to the wide variety of beverages. Jennie noticed the loose knot that held her black apron up in front of her black button up and black dress pants. The apron itself seemed wet in some spots from what she presumed was spilt drinks. Probably had a long night, after all it was 2:13 in the morning.

"So what brings you here so late, Miss...?" The bartender questioned as she poured a mysterious liquid into a silver shaker and closed the lid.

"Jennie, Jennie Kim. I just found out my husband decided to have fun with someone else." She said, watching as the bartender threw her a look of sympathy before shaking the silver container and turning down the radio a little as it turned to static. Jennie shivered, feeling the ceiling fans brush cool air her direction. She could smell a vanilla scent coming from somewhere behind the bar. It was mixed with what could be described as a metallic scent too. A drink maybe? 

"Do you have some sort of vanilla flavored drink? I smell something like that." Jennie questioned as she received her drink with a small cherry and mint leaf on top. She took a sip, the ice chilling down the initial sting of the alcohol. 

"Ah, no... the fans probably just blew my perfume your way. If it makes you queasy I can turn them off if you'd like. Nobody else is in here but you and me." She said while grabbing a wet rag and wiping off the tabs. She then hopped over the counter to turn the "open" sign to "closed." Before hoping back over the counter as if she'd done it a million times.

"No it's okay. It smells nice so I was curious." Jennie said, taking another small sip. She felt somehow at peace talking with a complete stranger. Probably the alcohol. 

"Ah, my apologies, my name is Lalisa, Lalisa Manoban, but you can call me Lisa." She said, putting down her cloth and pouring water in her own glass. "I'm really sorry about your husband being unfaithful. So it's on the house." Lisa said before leaning her back against the counter and taking a big gulp of water.

"That's too nice of you, really. But wouldn't your boss get mad?" Jennie said thinking that Lisa maybe lost a few bits of money due to her hospitality. I mean, people could use that and lie for things like a free drink. She didn't want to be like those people, even if her glum story is true.

"Nah, I own this place." Lisa said before finishing the last of her water, making a small ah noise as she exhaled. "Besdies, I don't usually ever give people free drinks. You've never been here and it seems like you are actually miserable about the whole ordeal." Lisa said, tossing her cup in a black sink under the counter. Jennie was surprised that Lisa owned the place, not in a rude way, but women typically didn't have much respect for jobs in places like a bar. The fact that Lisa owned a bar shocked her. 

Jennie was finishing up her drink while having small talk with Lisa for a good thirty minutes. It scared her how comfortable she felt in her presence, how nice and lovely Lisa was. She had charisma and it made Jennie's stomach flutter pleasantly in a way she hadn't felt before. Of course, she'd blame it on the delicious lil devil of a drink Lisa made her. A stern knock on the door interuppted their chatter.

Lisa pointed to the "closed" sign on the door and the obviously unstable man knocked harder. It made Jennie jump in her seat and shift uncomfortably. Lisa looked at Jennie's movments, and things started to click in place. Jennie was turned away, looking like a sad puppy, and the mystery man was anxious and looking towards Jennie expectantly through the glass.

"Is that him?" Lisa asked quietly and softly, wanting to help Jennie however she can. She felt towards the small innocent girl and wanted to protect her. It made her stomach ache thinking about the past when she felt this way, but something was different and she couldn't figure out what.

Jennie just nodded her head and fidgeted with her hands placed neatly in her lap. Lisa proceeded to almost hop over the counter and approach the door.

"We are closed sir, if you have business with this girl take it else where and stop banging on the glass. People have to clean that you know." Lisa said sternly. It only seemed to make the man more enraged. Lisa could smell him through the glass, he was busy getting high and sexy with another women than spending time with his own wife... Disgusting. Lisa thought to herself.

"That girl is my wife and I have a right to come in an retirve her. So stop being the little bitch that you are and let me in." The man said with a smug smirk on his face, as if his cussing did anything but prove his inability to think of any other excuse but one to her gender. Is that all any jack-ass has these days? Gender insults? Lisa couldn't help but think.

"Really? Cause I don't think someone like you has a wife if you refer the person whom you love as property that you have to retrieve." Lisa said, holding her ground, not at all intimidated by the fact that he could break in easily.

Jennie snickered in the background at Lisa humiliating her cheating husband. She was grateful to Lisa. Her husband was always so cocky and had such an ego, she doesn't really remember if she ever actually loved him in the first place. She remembers trying to, because her parents set up their marriage and she wanted to make her parents happy. But they just weren't compatible, sure he had money, but Jennie didn't care about that. He was, to put it bluntly, an asshole. Lisa smiled a little at the sight of Jennie finding some happiness in her what seemed like a shitty day. 

"Then let me talk to the owner because clearly you don't know how to handle this place. Women don't know how to handle a job like this. This is a man's job, you should be in the kitchen." He said, resorting to the sexist comments to try and win a argument that could've been avoided had he kept it in his pants.

"You're looking right at the owner." Lisa said before sighing. "You cheaters are all the same, repressive, angry, and dumb witted." Lisa said, her tongue running over her teeth as she inhaled more of his drugged up scent through the small cracks under the door.

"Let me in this door or i'll kick it down. Ya hear me, bitch?" He said, nose flared and face red with heat.

"Oh, but won't you get arrested for breaking an entry and deciding to smoke some pot?" Lisa said, he growled, like actually growled and kicked down the door into Lisa who fell onto the ground with glass shards all over her. She could feel her blood leaving her body as the weight rested on her. She was taken by suprise and now she'd have to wait atleast a minute before being able to get up. 

Lisa was different to say the least...

"Lisa?!" Jennie screamed as she tried to rush over to the seemingly dead bartender. Lisa couldn't be dead, there's no way my one bit of joy in the past few months had just been wiped away... right? She thought.

"Come on Jen, we are going home. Since you decided to leave to come drinking I invited my friends over and they wanna have a good time. You are just a slut anyway, your parents would be proud that you're being useful to atleast one man in ya life." He said with a laugh as he grabbed her arm and started to violently tug, probably leaving a bruise on her arm. 

"Let go of me! You killed her you asshole!" Jennie said, kicking him in his balls with tears in her eyes as she rushed over to Lisa's cut up and bleeding out body. The door frame still resting over her.

"Bitch, you don't get to decide what happens and where." He said grabbing her by the hair and dragging her outside across the sidewalk. "Lucky for you, I knew that you'd be so eager to disobey so I made plans." He said with a laugh before tossing her down a dark alleyway where four other shadows appeared. "Now you don't have to wait as long, slut." He said before the five of them laughed and kicked down their jeans and boxers. They slammed her against the cold wet brick wall and held her tight as they roughly undid her dress. She felt their grummy hands all over her and she tried to scream, but there was a hand over her mouth as well, silencing her.

"Hel-fwahh." Is the most she got out before a series of muffled words and cries started to form. She felt them rip her undergarments and one of them align himself. She was expecting pain and torture, but she felt nothing, she got a whiff of that metallic vinilla scent before the feeling of a body behind her dissapeared. Then the hand, and then the sound of their laughter...

Lisa stood up once she was fully healed and followed the scent and sound of Jennie and her husband. No, abuser. She ran fast as she felt a familar burning in her stomach and throat go dry. Lisa felt two sharp teeth poke her tongue and she ran faster and faster before turning a corner into an alleyway, analyzing the horrific scene. She first targeted the husband, kicking him down on the ground to deal with later. She approached the two bystanders that were probably going to "wait their turn." going in-between them and smashing their skulls together until they both dropped dead on the ground, blood pooling. Thanks to her inhuman speed, she quickly kicked the one holding her hands to the wall and stepped on his chest, breaking his ribs and rotating her foot to dig into his lungs. She then turned to the one pressing himself against Jennie and tore his body off her, throwing him to the ground and using her hands to squish his neck until she felt displacements of tubes and bones in his spinal cord. It took her six seconds to get through the four of them.

Last guy. She thought before picking up the sleaze bag of a husband off the cold wet stone and shoving him against a wall, attaching her fangs to his neck in the easiest vein to access. She bit hard and left no room for escape. Her eyes bore a red color where the brown would be and she drank him dry, hating his taste, but the need to dispose of him and the hunger within overuled her.

Jennie turned her head to the side to see Lisa. Lisa had her husband against the brick wall, mouth attached to his neck. Blood seemed to coat her chin and she watched as her husband turned pale before falling to the ground. Jennie felt like she was going to hurl as Lisa wiped her lips with her tongue and she turned her head to Jennie looking concerned. Her eyes blood red. 

Something was terribly wrong...


	2. What Exactly Are You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS EXPLICIT STUFF IN THIS (masturbation) so fair warning. It's near the end tho so if you want to skip it that's okay.

"L-Lisa?" Jennie's voice quivered taking in what just happened. She could've sworn that a human couldn't have done what Lisa just did. In fact, no human can do what Lisa just did. But there's no way she could be a vampire. That's only on TV and on Broadway... right?

"Are you alright?" Were the first words to come from Lisa's bloodied mouth. Her voice was soft and careful as the red in her eyes faded and she walked over and wrapped her apron around Jennie's exposed form. Jennie stood still, taking in the metallic smell of blood around them. 

"Lisa..." Jennie spoke, she couldn't believe what she saw, if anything she felt like she was going to pass out. She saw Lisa die, she was on the floor with glass through her bleeding out body. Yet she was here, fully healed and just took out the five people that were going to rape her. Lisa saved her from being exploited so horrifically. The same Lisa that gave her a warm welcoming smile just killed a group of lusty men with no hesitstion or trouble. With that, Jennie passed out in Lisa's arms.

Lisa sat out on the porch that overhung the sea below. She felt the warm yet cool air on her face and took in the smell of the ocean water tickling her nose. It was a bright and sunny day and she should be at work, but she has more important matters to attend to. She tightened the white silky kimono around her nude body and took the towel out of her hair, hoping it was dry enough. Lisa sighed as she walked back inside the large house and decided she'd make her guest the best hangover subsider she remembered. 

"How am I supposed to tell her?" Lisa said to no one in particular as she grabbed a glass cup from the prestine wooden cupboard...

Jennie awoke to find herself in a king size bed with a silk red duvet laying over her. The sheets underneath were warm and comfortable too and she felt cozy. She looked over to a chair next to the bed with clothing on it and that's when she realized she was naked. Naked and in a strangers bed. She panicked, all the memories from the night before flooding her mind. She stood up and threw on the silky robe that she didnt even bother to tie before running out on the porch next to her bed. She closed the door behind her and stared out the open sea. She knew that the town was close to the ocean, but she always had to get an expensive carriage or ride her horse for a while to get there. Meaning, she definitely wasn't near her house.

"Hey." A soft voice filled the air. She hated the fact that she let something get so out of hand. Maybe if she went with her husband this never would have happened. Maybe if she just ignored his affairs-

"You should tie your robe, anyone out at sea might catch a glimpse." Lisa said stepping closer to tie her robe for her, Jennie didn't move once. She felt Lisa's hand grasp the silk before wrapping it neatly around her front. She rested one hand on Jennie's stomach to keep the fabric in place while she used the other one to grab the ribbon that hung from the loops on her hips. Jennie felt her muscles twitching from the simple action. It made her hold her breath as Lisa stood behind her, practically hugging her as she tied up the ribbon neatly. She should be mad that Lisa probably saw her naked without consent, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

"There you go. It's a nice knot I figured out a few year's ago. Sturdy and pretty, but also easy to undo if you know what you're doing." Lisa said stepping back a few steps in her own white Kimono. It was beautiful honestly, silky white with darker accents on the edges with red floral designs that ran up halfway from the bottom. Jennie turned from looking out at the sea to face Lisa. She looked like a goddess in that moment, her long arms and legs exposed, her blonde hair down as it swayed from the breeze (presumably to dry it from a shower), her eyes somehow shined in the sunlight despite them being a dark brown, and her lips naturally parted slightly. Jennie swallowed trying to somehow gather the will to ask questions. It should be easy, it's not like a hot guy was standing in front of her, so why was she so speechless.

_It's just a girl. A girl, she doesnt feel anything. It doesn't matter how beautiful, sexy, gorgeous or incredibly charming she is. Just spit it out Jennie! Wait, sexy?_ Jennie thought to herself, her eyebrows crinkled together as she quarreled with her thoughts before Lisa chuckled softly.

"I understand, come in, I made something that might help with any headaches you might have and then we can talk." Lisa said as if reading her mind just by looking at her. It was scary how hospitable Lisa was being, but she was grateful that she wasn't near her husband. Her dead husband that's probably still rotting in that dark alley. She shook her head to try and shake the thought. Come to think of it, she was pretty hungover. She walked into the main room from the bedroom and what she saw was jaw dropping.

The house was huge. Not anything even short of being absolute luxury. The wall to her left was covered in large glass panels that met at an angle in the middle and connected back to the two. The view was beautiful, you could look out at the ocean all day and get a perfect sunset every night. To her right, and up slightly in elevation, was the kitchen, a marble counter top connected from the wall extended out to the left and stopped a few feet from a small dining table next to it. Behind the counter held glass shelves with so many alcoholic beverages, she didn't even recognize some of them. On the sides the shelves were cabinets that held glassware and below the shelves was more counter space and cabinets to hold other utensils and items not necessarily for making drinks. On the wall closest to the bedroom was the stove with an oven and a fridge. A sink being the closest to the counter top on the outside with stools. That counter top was slightly higher and what got Jennie thinking how much Lisa must be swimming in cash. It was beautiful marble work, truly, and it suited the house. Also to her right, on the right side of the bar and kitchen was another room that jutted out slightly from the bedroom wall. It was cracked open enough to see that it was a bathroom. 

In front of her, and slightly down in elevation compared to the kitchen and dining area, was the living space. A large ornate carpet rested on the ground with two couches and a recliner resting on the edges. A wooden coffee table with a glass top was in the middle. It was a perfect place to sit and just watch the sunset. Or perhaps to just relax next to the fireplace that was on the far wall that held one other door and a small hallway with two doors on each side. She saw a small mat and coat hanger next to the single door that wasn't in the small hallway, so she presumed that was the entrance and exit. There were paintings and photos resting on the walls and shelves that were placed to be soothing to the eye. Hanging from the high ceiling was a glass chandelier that could light up the whole space if needed. 

Lisa just smiled, letting Jennie oogle her surroundings. It was a medium sized house, but the amount of money put into it was definitely worth more than the largest mansion in the city. Truthfully, Lisa could've afforded a larger house easily. But she wanted something closer to the smaller side that was cozy. Sure, the house she lived in wasn't exactly small, but it was more homey than a two story box house. Especially for living alone.

"This house is huge." Jennie said as she carefully walked over to sit on a stool behind the counter. It was like they were meeting for the first time again. She was sitting at a bar stool looking shocked as Lisa slid a glass cup over to her from behind the counter were she stood, hands folded, arms rested on the counter. Not exactly the same, but close.

"Haha, it's not too big. It's worth a lot though so I guess I can include myself on the rich guy list." Lisa said as she leaned up from her position in front of Jennie. She wandered her way around the counter and sat in the stool next to Jennie.

"I'm sorry you had to see all of that. What happened last night." Lisa said as she looked in front of her, sorrow on her face. Jennie just took another sip of the mystery drink, that somehow seemed to be helping her headache, before asking her first question.

"What exactly are you, Lisa?" Jennie asked in a sad, defeated tone. She swirled the cup in her hand nervously before hearing a sigh and the shifting of clothing.

"I'm a vampire. I have an obscene amount of strength. My senses such as smell and hearing are amplified. As well as vision. I can run really fast, to the point where I could run into places and leave without anyone even seeing me. I also have fangs, I drink blood to survive and eat and drink human food simply for public appearances and pleasure. Don't worry, I only feed off of wild animals, not humans. Last night was an exception." Lisa said calmly as she stood up and looked at Jennie as if expecting some kind of scolding or disapproval.

"Thank you, Lisa. Truly had you not been there I don't know what they would've done to me." Jennie said knowing very well what they would've done. They would have their fun and then leave her in the alleyway to die probably. The outcomes were endless.

"I-I... you aren't scared of me?" Lisa said, genuine shock and almost, relief on her face. Jennie just smiled at the girl.

"I'm not. I'm grateful to you and in your debt. Personally I don't know how anyone could be scared of you. Lisa, you are so kind and caring, and sweet." Jennie said, feeling herself getting shakier with each word. Lisa smiled brightly and approached the bathroom door.

"You don't owe me anything Jennie... anyways, once you finish that drink I'll have hot bath water wating for you. I felt like giving you a bath before bed yesterday would've been invasion of privacy. I apologize if you feel uncomfortable at all, I looked away as much as I could." Lisa said nervously before slipping into the bathroom and preparing a nice relaxing bath. Jennie sat, looking directly ahead of her at the arrangement of beverages. She finished her drink, her headache being almost completely gone before slipping into the bathroom, Lisa bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry I was just leaving-" Lisa started.

"It's okay Lis." The nickname just slipped out and she quickly widened her eyes before averting her gaze away from Lisa. A red tint on her cheeks. Lisa blinked twice and smiled.

"I trust you know how to bathe yourself. Don't waste too much soap 'kay?" Jennie heard before nodding and hearing the door close behind her. Jennie let out long shaky breath. The bathroom was fairly large. It had black tile walls and marble counters with lights above the sink just next to mirror. The toilet had a nice fluffy black rug in front of it and a mat lay down in front of the glass shower door. In the middle was a nice presinte white tub with candles on small tables next to it. They were lit up and emitted a calming rose and cinnamon scent. 

Jennie stripped the robe and carefully stepped into the tub so she wouldn't slash the water. It was toasty warm and she leaned her head back onto the small cloth that Lisa put down for her to rest if needed. Jennie closed her eyes but all she could think about is how nice the water felt on her body as she scrubbed herself with the cloth and shampooed her hair. She then sunk down into the water, the soap rose off her body to the top like bubbles. Jennie did have a problem though, she felt quite aroused as she rested her head and breathed in the sweet smell of the candles.

She sighed and slowly trailed a hand over her body, one landing on her beast while the other was on the inside of her thigh. The small rippling sound of the water could be heard as she closed her eyes and slowly massaged her breast. She twisted the hard nipple in her hand before groping her chest and moving to the other one. She focused on her body and the water splashing against her shaved core that she swear gave off heat even under the water. Jennie cupped herself, releasing a small uneven breath as she was more sensitive then usual. She couldn't remember the last time that Jennie actually enjoyed herself sexually. Her husband was never able to please her how she wanted and it left her frustrated. Jennie started to rub her clit, moving her fingers in a circular motion before she dipped the tips of her fingers into her heat. She teased herself, made herself whimper a little before she plunged her fingers into herself, almost cumming from the small action. She started at a faster pace, she just wanted to get off and her mind drifted to places it shouldn't have. 

She imagined it was Lisa in front of her, telling her to touch herself in such an explicit place. Jennie felt guilty, but the thought made her more aroused and she pumped harder, releasing a few moans whenever she hit a sensitive spot. Jennie then clamped her free hand over her mouth, realizing she wasn't alone in the house. The small sound of the water rippling and Jennie's muffled moans and pants was all that would be heard. Jennie's back arched up and she gripped the side of the tub, deciding to bite her lip instead to suppress her noise. Jennie imagined Lisa's barbe like eyes looking at her like a predator ready to devour her, her blonde hair complementing that hypnotizing face as she watched Jennie fuck herself.

"F-uck, L-Li-" is all she got out in a stutter before she opened her mouth in a silent moan, her body twitching as she finally collapsed over the edge. She gripped the side of the tub hard as her back arched more and her legs closed from sensitivity as she rode out her high. She doesn't know how long she laid there in the tub, breathing heavily and in daze. But she did know one thing and her eyes widened when she thought it.

_I just got myself off thinking about Lisa_...


	3. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa and Jennie go into the forest but run into an aggressive vampire. Later, Jennie is introduced to three of Lisa's closest friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while, but I recently got yeeted to zoom so I've been really tired and just not inspired. BTW THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY.
> 
> ALSO THERES SUPPOSED TO BE ITALICS IN SPOTS BUT IT DIDNT COPY IT IN ITALICS AND IM TOO LAZY TO PUT IT IN LE CRY

Lisa was in quite the predicament after last nights events. Her small bar was robbed after the door was kicked down, and people became highly suspicious of her after seeing five dead bodies in a alleyway close by. Some of the egotistical reporters started to write negative things about her in the newspapers. It made Lisa angry. How could they possibly think to blame her for the breaking in and robbery of her own bar. She has made sure to be kind and professional with everyone in the area that stumbled her way. Why should she have such a bad rep for someone else's mistakes. Lisa groaned, listening to the radio station.

"I'm sure you folks have heard of Lalisa Manoban's tragic recent events, but incase you haven't let me give you a run down because it is one spicy story!" Lisa's anger grew thinking of now he was probably sitting behind that microphone, script in hand filled with propaganda, smiling with the salary he'd make with this story.

"Five males were found dead in an alleyway near her bar just after a break in. There was blood on the ground that seemed to indicate that they could have been trying to escape from her. It is unclear whether she was the one committing the crime, or if it was someone else. But nobody reportedly saw anyone else out at night at that time-" Lisa punched the radio to the ground, watching the dented metal push out springs and random wiring. She sighed, realizing she would have to make a public announcement and a damn good cover story as to what happened. If they find out his body lacks mass amounts of blood they might attract attention to a certain organization that Lisa would rather not deal with. 

Her mind was switched to a different matter after hearing a quiet shit mumbled from the bathroom. She almost forgot about Jennie, but grew worried that maybe she hurt herself. She sounded frustrated and maybe, in pain? Lisa stood up and slowly walked over to the bathroom. She could smell the rose and cinnamon from the candles, but she couldnt quite lable the other heavy scent she was getting. But it screamed sweet. Lisa was about to knock the door and ask if she was alright when she heard something that maybe made her heart start again.

Jennie moaned. Quite literally moaned. As in bascing in pleasure while she toyed with herself moaned. Lisa froze, her fist centimeters from the door. Lisa breathed in, focusing in onto the sounds from behind the door. She knew she shouldn't but she could practically feel the ecstasy radiating off of Jennie. Lisa has thought about what Jennie would sound like when she felt pleasure, but actually hearing it made her spine tingle and her body fill with need. Lisa knew that it was wrong to think about the girl like she has. But she couldn't help it. Jennie was sexy, anyone with eyes could see that. She seemed sweet and had this sunny aura around her, it reeled Lisa in so easily. 

Lisa turned to leave Jennie alone, and maybe deal with her own frustration when she heard a particular string of words fall off her lips.

"Fuck L-Li." Just like that Lisa was stuck in place, eyes wide. She couldn't mean her could she? There people with the name Lee. Who was she kidding, Jennie was masterbating while thinking about her. Lisa then gathered herself and ran quickly to grab Jennie some clothing before returning to the bathroom door, a whoosh of air blowing her hair out from the speed. She then gulped and knocked on the door.

"Hey, I got you some clothing is it okay for me to come in?" Lisa asked, some of her most comfortable casual wear in hand. Her voice was smooth and clean despite what she just heard behind the door. Lisa heard the sloshing of water before a breathless voice.

"Yeah, that's okay." Jennie spoke, making sure that her bits were covered with bubbles. Jennie gulped, she really hoped Lisa hadn't heard her. That would be embarrassing beyond belief. Lisa walked in, still in her silky robe, and she froze in her tracks upon seeing Jennie still in the tub.

"I have some towels on the rack over there if you-" Lisa started.

"No it's alright, I just really like the water." Jennie said with an awkward laugh. Lisa just smiled back before placing the clothes on a chair in the corner. Jennie couldn't help but think how soft and delicate Lisa looked. How could someome like her be so beautiful yet be something that most call a monster.

"Lisa... do you have fangs?" Jennie asked out of curiosity, resting her head on the edge of the tub. Lisa gulped, Jennie was interested in her. Interested in her not so human biology. All of Lisa's previous "lovers" never let her show that side of herself. Told her it was unnatural and sinful before leaving her. 

"Yes, it's easy to pierce thicker skin and to suck or transfer blood." Lisa said, suddenly worried that she might've made Jennie sick to her stomach. Jennie tilted her head to the side before her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Is there a difference between animal blood and human blood?" Jennie said in a quiet almost mummbled voice. Lisa dropped her head and stared at the tile.

"I've learned that human blood is better for me physically. While animal blood can hold me off for quite a while, the risk is that I get weaker and more susceptible to death from starvation. Human blood makes me stronger, more agile and athletic. Human blood helps me to grow, kinda... animal blood is almost like taking a dose of sleeping medicine everyday. Except you're body takes a much bigger toll." Lisa said to Jennie who was for some reason even more flustered. Lisa looked confused before realizing that the bubbles in the tub were almost completely gone. Jennie was basically naked in front of her.

"Oh my apologies, I'll leave i'm sorry-" Lisa started but a desperate voice cut her off.

"Would you feed off of me?" Jennie asked, making Lisa freeze and tense up. Jennie watched as Lisa sighed, her hand still on the door knob ready to leave.

"I can't ask you to be my food supply-" Lisa was cut off again. She heard the sloshing of water before wet footsteps on the ground. Lisa took a staggered breath and felt wet heat against her back. Jennie was naked and flush against her back, the water soaking through her own clothes. Jennie rested her hands on Lisa's shoulders, she slid her hands down her arms as she spoke.

"What if I want you to?" Jennie said running her hands over Lisa's stomach and fidgeting with the neat knot that kept her robe together. Lisa's voice sounded husky and high as she spoke.

"Jennie, I can't do that to you." Lisa said trying to resist what she wanted so badly. She needed to focus on more important matters right now. Jennie undid the knot and whispered in Lisa's ear as she flattened her hands on Lisa's soft abs. They fluttered sporadically under her touch and Jennie loved it.

"Take me, Lisa." Jennie whispered in Lisa's ear before bodly sliding her hand down and almost cupped Lisa's dripping sex. However, Lisa gripped her wrist just before she reached her core and flipped their positions. Jennie was flush against the door, her breasts sensitive to the cold, while Lisa stood behind her. She held Jennie's hands against the door before pressing herself flush into Jennie, her own robe long gone. 

Lisa took a deep breath, hearing the blood pumping through Jennie's veins. Lisa bet she tasted so good, not just her blood either... Lisa only realized the implications of everything. Now wasn't the right time. Lisa backed away and grabbed a towel, wrapping one around Jennie before apologizing with a sad and pained expression before she left the bathroom. Jennie stood in shock, did she do something wrong? She knew it was early, but there was too much tension for her to handle. She wanted to feel Lisa touching her in the most intimate of places, feel Lisa hold her and comfort her.

"Holy shit. Am I attracted to women?" Jennie thought out loud. Only now she just realized the meaning of her feelings. She wanted Lisa, a girl, to fuck her just seconds ago. Nobody really approved of same sex relationships nowadays. It was only something that recently was introduced to the public and most people saw it as an abnormality or sin. Jennie took a deep breath and thought she would get dressed and apologize to Lisa.

Lisa was in the kitchen, taking a sip from a dark tinted bottled filled with old deer blood. She growled, knowing her fangs were out and her eyes were red. She couldn't control the burning in her stomach just after Jennie had practically given herself to Lisa. The blood was pumping throughout Jennie's body so powerfully and her heart raced. Lisa almost broke the bottle in her hand, as the blood did nothing to suffice her hunger. In a way, she knew that this would happen. After she just drank a whole body of human blood after roughly 32 years of running off of animal blood. The power and strength given to her body needed to be assisted, replenished, or else she would go back to the weakness she was when she needed to help Jennie. Sure, to any human, that was the furthest thing from weakness. But Lisa had pure brute strength built into her system. If she couldn't crush a bar of iron in her hands without any effort required, then she was in a weak state. Not to her full potentional anyway. Lisa paused upon hearing Jennie walk into the kitchen and take a seat next to her.

"I apologize for what I did." Jennie said, her hands fidgeting. Lisa saw the sorrow and guilt in Jennie's eyes. 

"You didn't do anything wrong." Lisa said, but when she spoke her words came out gumbled. Her tongue brushed her fangs that Jennie didn't miss. Jennie turned towards Lisa and tried to get a better look, but Lisa turned her head down.

"I was serious about the feeding Lisa. We both know that running off animal blood forever would kill you essentially." Jennie said resting her hand on Lisa's thigh. How could the shy and reserved girl that being Jennie, get so bold and confident? Lisa didn't know but she liked it. 

"It can't be that bad." Jennie reasoned. She wanted to help the girl, she wanted to be of use to her. Lisa looked at Jennie, her red eyes glowing back at her. At first, Jennie was surprised, but then she leaned in closer, running her hand over the girls cheek and using her thumb to brush over her lips, parting them enough to see her fangs. Jennie looked down, gosh those lips must feel so good. She thought.

"My saliva is a healing agent when I want it to be, and can typically stop the pain and replace it with pleasure. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt for the first few seconds, or the fact your body will be weaker because I'm taking blood." Lisa said as Jennie got lost in her scent and powerful red eyes.

"I want you to, Lisa. I want to help you, and it's not going to kill me. You'd only be taking a little bit of blood. And I'm in a healthy condition." Jennie said calmly. Her head got a strange and somewhat painful feeling for the short silence. She didn't know why she wanted to help Lisa so much. Jennie supposed she felt she owed the girl for saving her life. But deep down she knew it was only part of the full picture. The rest buried inside herself, afraid to admit that maybe she liked Lisa a little more than she should. The pain in her head stopped, but Jennie didn't think much about it. Lisa chuckled, almost as if reading Jennie's mind. 

"I haven't figured you out Jennie. One second you're bold and confident, and the next you're shy and... submissive." Lisa said in a low husky voice. Vanilla filled up Jennie's senses and Lisa's voice ringed in her head. She could feel Lisa standing behind her, now, as soft hands trailed down her shoulders. Jennie shuddered under her touch that was soon gone. She missed it, wanted to feel it again, and more of it.

"I'm going hunting. You should come with me in case the cops show up here after the nights events." Lisa said looking out at the sea. She focused in on the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks and the birds chirping. Jennie watched as Lisa sped to her room and closed the door. Jennie waited for Lisa, expecting her to take a while, but she came out only a few seconds later in completely different attire. She had a black jacket on with a shirt that left her toned stomach open, she had fingerless gloves as well as shorts that were way to short for the public, and there were random belts and pouches attached to her legs. She wore black army boots and the intensity of her attire made Jennie speechless. 

"There's a forest that I have to go through to get back to the town. That's where I'm heading. If you want to stay here, that's okay, but if anyone asks, I'm not home, and you're name is Susan Anthony." Lisa said as she fixed her laces and grabbed house keys. Jennie just stood there, looking at Lisa in a completely different form almost. She looked like a huntress and Jennie so desperately wanted to see more of Lisa. Not just what was underneath her clothing, but all of her sides. She wanted to see Lisa when she was happy and sad. When she would be scared or in need of comfort. Jennie wanted to see it and she didn't like the feeling. It was strange to feel so attached to a stranger, but then again, Lisa was different.

"I want to come with you." Jennie said reaching out and slightly grasping Lisa's arms before letting go and looking down at her own bare feet. Lisa smirked, her mind going straight to the gutter, and there was no stopping it.

"Then come with me, Jennie." Lisa said causing a blush to form on the younger girls cheeks. Lisa almost forgot how long she had roamed the earth. She was almost two-hundred years old now and she couldn't help but think of how many ways she could make Jennie crumble. After all, Lisa was more than experienced. Not just in the bedroom either.

"Hmm. Here wear these." Lisa said, looking at the confusion on Jennie's face before she sped to her room and back with another pair of boots. They were shorter, and a tan color with a darker tan for the soles. They were nicely padded and comfortable.

"Thank you." Jennie said as Lisa stooped down and put the boots on for her. Jennie gulped as she stood up and walked out the door behind Lisa. Making sure to turn and lock the door. Jennie froze at the sight of the large forest in front of her. Lisa's house was literally in between the ocean and a forest. She must live so peacefully, Jennie thought. As they strolled through the forest in silence, Jennie started to relax and absorb the nature around her. Lisa occasionally looked back and smiled at her, she didn't think anyone would accept her for what she is, but Jennie seemed to do just that. And that made her happy. Just then, Lisa spotted a black wolf peaking behind a tree at them. Lisa put her arm in front of Jennie, almost protectively and she watched as two more wolves appeared behind the black one.

"Lisa..." Jennie said. Her voice was wavy and uncertain, scared almost. Lisa looked back at Jennie and reassured her that she can handle them. Jennie saw the burning red in her eyes look softly at her and she believed Lisa. She nodded and stood back a little as the three wolves started to come closer. Just as Lisa was about to charge at the three, she froze and looked back at Jennie with wide eyes.

Everything happened so quickly...

Lisa went rushing towards Jennie but was stopped by a man that plunged at her from the side and smashed her into a tree. The wolves were slowly getting closer. Jennie yelled Lisa name and started to run over towards her body that was struggling to stand up from the impact. The man looked back, red in his eyes and Jennie stopped in her tracks. The man slowly started to walk towards Jennie, but a voice spoke up.

"Stay the fuck away from her or I will kill you." Lisa spoke as she propped herself up on her hands and stood up, stretching her neck and lifting her fists. Her voice was low and threatening and it sent a chill up Jennie's spine.

"I've been waiting for an opportunity to get human blood without worrying about someone seeing." He said as he turned to look back at Lisa. He stood, ready to fight her if needed. Lisa was about to pounce on him when one of the wolves jumped at her and bit into her arm. She screamed and fell to the ground in pain before kicking the wolf off her now bloodied arm and using her arms to snap its neck. She saw the other two back away in fear and then turned to see the man holding Jennie against a tree, fangs ready to peirce her skin. She growled and tackled the other vampire to the ground, using her strength to punch and swing at him. She kept punching and punching until she couldn't recognize his face. She then picked him up by the collar and threw him against the same tree that he threw her against. She pulled out a metal steak with strange symbols engraved in it. Even though his face was covered in blood Lisa could still see his eyes widen in fear.

"Yeah. You know who I am now, don't you?" She said in a harsh brutal voice before thrusting the steak into his chest. The engraved symbols glowed a bright redish-orange before fading. Lisa watched as his body disintegrated into ash. She put away the stake and then fell to her knees. She looked up before falling on her back as she lost almost all her strength from the action. In order to stake another vampire, you have to be incredibly strong as it takes your power and uses it to ignite a fire straight into the heart. For vampires, it can risk their life. Lisa, who was beat badly and almost got her arm ripped off by a wolf, was in bad shape. She needed food, badly, and all the wolves ran away. The one she killed she was too far away from her current location. If the other wolves were here, they'd probably come to her. But they ran away after she killed the first one.

Jennie rushed over and looked at Lisa's staggered breaths and broken body. Jennie was in tears, she parted Lisa's mouth and saw her fangs.

"Lisa please, do this for me okay? I don't know what's happening but please." She said as she thrust the vein on her wrist into Lisa's mouth and into her fangs. It was hard and painfull as it was like stabbing a thick needle into her skin. But she had to inflict the pain herself making it even harder. She rested her other hand on Lisa's cheek as she felt blood being sucked from her body. Lisa's eyes closed and she stopped sucking before she closed her lips around Jennie's wrist and licked the bite marks with her tongue. Jennie felt a stinging pain before her wrist felt strangely good. Like someome was massaging her wrist with expensive oils. Then she felt nothing as Lisa leaned up and detached her mouth. Jennie started to cry from relief as she watched Lisa open her eyes. This time she saw that enchanting brown color looking back at her instead of red and it made her heart flutter with joy.

"I'm sorry." Is all Lisa said before looking away in shame. Jennie just hugged Lisa and cried into the nape of her neck, not caring about the blood all over her. Lisa was taken aback by her actions but a soft smile shown in her face as she returned the hug, rubbing circles on Jennie's back.

"I thought you were... were-" Jennie started. She couldn't stand the thought of losing Lisa. She was everything that anyone could ever want. And for Jennie, Lisa was everything she needed right now and probably forever. It scared her to think that after only meeting her. But she couldn't help it.

"I'm okay. But you didn't have to hurt yourself for me." Lisa said as she pulled back and ran her fingers over Jennie's wrist. She then kissed her wrist lightly as to say she was deeply sorry. Jennie wiped her tears as Lisa stood up, and helped Jennie to do the same.

"I think we need to talk. About everything." Lisa said with a small chuckle before picking up Jennie bridal style. Jennie shrieked and looked expectantly at Lisa.

"I'm going to run us back to the house." Lisa said before making sure Jennie wouldn't get any sort of whiplash before she dashed back home in only ten seconds. She was going fairly slow compared to her normal so that Jennie would be okay. She opened the door and let herself and Jennie in, making sure to close and lock the door before heading to the bathroom. Jennie followed, though she didn't expect to find Lisa stripping in front of the bath.

"Holy-" Jennie started but stopped as turned around and bumped her head on the wall with a oof noise. Lisa chuckled before walking over and asking if she was okay, running a hand softly over her head. Jennie leaned into her touch and nodded.

"I just didn't think you be... you know." Jennie started. Which was true, she didn't think she'd round the wall to see Lisa, half naked, in the open as she walked in. Lisa smiled but looked down at Jennie's clothing. They had red stains and dirt patterned on the once clean fabric.

"If you want you can bathe with me." Lisa offered as she turned and took off everything except for the her undergarments. Jennie gulped at Lisa's proposal and stuttered on her words as she turned to find Lisa standing behind her like a godess. Oh what Lisa does to her.

"I'd even wash your back if you'd like." Lisa said in a low tone. Jennie shivered and adverted her eyes, knowing she really shouldn't given the circumstances, but when has she ever followed her head. Jennie nodded before starting to take off her own clothing until she was only in her underwear as well. She felt self-conscious with Lisa's eyes on her, and blushed before crossing her arms over her thinly clothed chest. Lisa understood her discomfort and gently took her hand to help her in the tub as to not fall. Not like she wasn't capable, but just to be a caring person.

"We can keep these on if you want." Lisa said before touching Jennie's bra strap and hearing a slightly shaky sure come out of her mouth. Lisa sat down with Jennie, her back pressing against the side of the tub while her legs spread out in front of her where Jennie sat. Lisa could see Jennie was leaned forward a little so that she wouldn't be squishing her. Jennie was a shaking mess as she sat in front of Lisa. She knew that her underwear was almost see through by now, and that Lisa was probably looking at her. Jennie felt Lisa's hand on her shoulder before she was eased back closer to her. Jennie could feel Lisa's core against her rear and she opened her mouth in a silent moan from how warm she was. Lisa dipped her hands in the water, making sure to efficiently wet Jennie's hair and then she grabbed a bottle of shampoo. 

"Relax..." Lisa said before expertly rubbing the soapy contents through her hair. Jennie closed her eyes as Lisa massaged her scalp and shampooed delicately yet effectively. Jennie inhaled and exhaled softly, feeling at peace. They stayed in silence for a bit, the sound of rippling water being the only thing filling the silence. Lisa decided to speak up.

"The other guy earlier, he was a vampire." Lisa stopped, making sure Jennie was still comfortable before continuing to talk about the touchy subject.

"There are barley any of us in the world. Most of us made a pact never to turn anyone else no matter the relationship or circumstance. We didn't want anyone to have the same cursed life as us." Lisa stopped, she gently urged Jennie forward and lightly dipped her hair in the water to wash out the shampoo, making sure her face didn't get dunked. Lisa could see Jennie's chest almost completely through the soaked bra, she stopped herself from looking any lower and continued her story.

"I was the first vampire." Lisa admitted, her hands stopping for a second. Jennie noticed this and leaned up, turning to face Lisa this time. She wasn't even embarrassed at this point, she was shocked from Lisa's statement. She felt uncomfortable twisting her back as she tried to keep eye contact, Lisa noticed this and smiled softly before telling her she had to do her condition. Jennie turned back around hesitantly and let herself relish in Lisa's hands once again. This time a familiar vinilla scent filled her nose, she would say it was quite distracting, but Lisa was already on her mind in the first place.

"I was a normal person. Whatever normal even means." She chuckled, the sound was music to Jennie's ears. "I was late walking home one day after picking wheat from the field, a group of masked men came and kidnapped me." Lisa said before grabbing a comb she left on a table next to the bath.

"Just like that?" Jennie asked, horrified about what Lisa told her. She felt a strange tingling in her temples, she brushed the feeling aside, continuing her thoughts in her head. Why would anyone want to do such a thing to her? She was Lisa. She was the sweetest, nicest, most selfless person someone could ever meet. She was an angel to Jennie and if others couldn't see that then what kind of person are-

"They worked for a underground corporation within the government that dealt with experimentation on living forms. They were the furthest thing from good people." Lisa said, like she was finishing Jennie's thought. Jennie no longer felt a tingling in her head and made a mental note to ask Lisa if she had anything to maybe stop it from happening again, as it was somewhat painful.

"They beat me, cut me open, did everything you could imagine to me in order to make me into... whatever I am now." Lisa combed softly through Jennie's hair, missing the look of empathy on Jennie's face due to their position. Jennie rested a hand on Lisa's leg and gave her a reassuring squeeze. 

"They turned me into a monster. They would starve me and send in their own people sometimes, just to see how mutilated they would look after I dealt with them." Lisa seemed somehow calm and steady despite the horrific past she was sharing. 

"If you dont mind me asking, how long have you been... how long- how old are you?" Jennie asked, she honestly didn't really want to think about how many years Lisa probably went around, completely broken and alone. 

"I am currently one-hundred and eighty-four year's old." Lisa admitted with a chuckle at the look of shock on Jennie's face when she turned around. Jennie cupped Lisa's cheeks and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful deep brown eyes.

"You look so young." Jennie said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Lisa laughed at Jennie's antis, she enjoyed the small moments like these. Where she could just forget what she was and enjoy the company of someone else who understood her, who accepted her. Even with everything she did in the past. Lisa herself learned to move on, to not get emotional about it. But even though her mind is strong, she stills crumbles sometimes when she thinks about all the people she's killed out of hunger. About seventy years into her new life she restrained killing people for blood. Slowly she began to regain her sense of humanity from the beast like state that the so called "scientists" put her in.

"Don't worry, I'll still be that one weird kid from high-school. My body doesn't really age, mind included. Though I am extremely good at memorizing things." Lisa said, smiling at Jennies mummbled you aren't weird, before turning Jennie back around and grabbing a loafer. She began to scrub against her smooth porcelain skin. Lisa started to drift to a different place upon touching Jennie so much, practically running her hands everywhere.

"In order to permanently kill us, besdies starvation, you'd need a certain type of stake. The one I have is made of an ancient metal and supposedly some kind of unknown magic that when used it sucks the energy out of its user and uses it to ignite a flame that will bring any vampire to ashes." Lisa said her hands traveling up and down Jennie's sides. Lisa swore she repeated spots due to her topic of discussion, but right now, she didn't think Jennie cared.

"And it's the only stake left in the world that can kill our kind. That's why I'm always paranoid and moving cities. I'm afraid they'll come back and kill me before I can make a decent person out of myself." Lisa said in a defeated state. Jennie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She turned and grasped Lisa's hand in her own.

"You are more than a decent person. You're so selfless and heroic. Heck Lisa, you took me in and protected me without even knowing me at all. You recognized my struggles and understand me without trying, and you offered help without me even asking. You bring smiles to my face and probably make so many people's stomachs flutter wildly like you do to me. Lisa, you are so strong and talented, and although your past is dark, you didn't have any control over it. They are at fault for doing those things to you. Never blame yourself for their actions, never. You deserve more than the world for everything you've gone through. And the fact that you still remain strong, and that you are here right now, is proof that there are good people in this world." Jennie said, honesty flooding her eyes as she looked at Lisa with more sincerity than anyone ever has.

"But I'm not human, how could I be? I killed so many-" Lisa started, but was cut off.

"You are the most human person I met Lisa. If others can't take the time to see that, then they can screw off." Jennie said with passion in her voice. Lisa smiled, she didn't know how badly she needed to her those words. A tear fell from her cheek and she looked away from embarrassment. She felt weak when she cried.

"These tears..." Jennie said, using her other hand to gently turn Lisa's head back to hers. "... is just more proof of how human you are Lisa." Jennie said with a gummy smile and her own watery eyes. She didn't know what caused her to spew her heart out to the girl, but whatever it was, this feeling toward Lisa, she didn't want it to ever leave. She wouldn't let it. 

"Thank you, Jennie. I didn't know how badly I needed to hear that." Lisa said before a pleasant smile filled the bathroom. Jennie took a deep breath as Lisa rinsed off her body and she turned to face the vampire. She breathed deeply and pressed her lips softly to Lisa's. 

They both didn't hesitate to deepen it, letting each other explore with their tongue. Jennie broke the kiss to breathe, pecking her before chuckling out of a mix of happiness and shock. Sure, she knew what kissing felt like, but never had she known how good it'd feel when there's emotional attraction. Lisa tried to come in for another, but she just put her finger up to her big soft lips and smiled.

"I do want to, really... But I just-" she felt a familiar pain in her temples again, she flinched slightly but continued to talk through it. "-think maybe it should be somewhere other than a bathtub first." Jennie saw Lisa smile as the pain subsided and she blushed as Lisa kissed her cheek and agreed.

"Well, I still need to wash myself, I'll meet you there." Lisa said watching as Jennie got up, practically naked apart from some dark knitted lace design. She grabbed a towel and headed to the bedroom she previously slept in.

Lisa finished quickly, using her superspeed to her advantage. She was drying off and wrapped a towel around her before heading to the bedroom where Jennie was.

"That was fast." Jennie said while she layed on the bed, hand on her inner thigh. Lisa knew she was close and just got interupted. She smirked and made her way over to the bed, slowly laying herself into Jennie and attaching their lips. Their hands roamed each other and they soon found each other naked. Lisa's hand was ghosting just under her breast when she froze upon hearing a knock on the door.

"Stay here, I'll see who it is." Lisa said before getting up and tossing another silk robe on. Jennie decided that Lisa seemed to have an infinite amount of robes, they seemed to be everywhere. Jennie nodded and layed her head back on the pillow, restraining her hand from touching herself.

Lisa left the door cracked and walked to the door, she opened it upon smelling a few familiar scents. She whisper yelled to the trio as soon as she opened the door.

"What are you guys doing here!?" She said as she looked at three vampires dressed in black with leather jackets.

"Well, it was really Rosés idea. I was in the middle of getting my share of a deer." The one known as Jisoo said while she took a swig from a beer bottle that no one would expect to have blood in it.

"I wanted to say hi, it's been so long! Right Bambam?" Rosé said in a exclamatory voice. She looked to Bambam to back her up. He just smiled and nodded.

"It's good to see you, Lisa. It's hard nowadays to figure out where you are at." He said a hint of sadness in his voice. He pulled out a hospital bag and her eyes widened. 

"Is that?" Lisa said looking at the hospital bag filled with none other than blood.

"Yes, I stole it just for this occasion since I know it's probably been a bit since you've had human blood. And we both know that we need it to live. Even just a little helps." He said, sadness in his voice as Lisa had pretty much avoided human blood for years. She scratched the back of her neck and pushed his hand, bag included, back into his chest.

"I recently ran into a little encounter and drank someone dry. I'm not proud of it. Maybe you guys can share it inside yeah?" Lisa said moving to the side to let the three in. They took their time taking in Lisa's house. They admired its scale and decor. Jisoo sat at the bar and twirled in the seat. Rosé stood against the wall near, looking out at the ocean through the large windows that some would call a wall. Bambam took his place behind the bar and put the blood into three glass cups.

"They're investigating it you know. The body. I knew it was one of us but I didn't think it was you." Jisoo said, taking a swig from her glass. Lisa just turned and paced nervously, their voices no longer a whisper.

"Do they know I'm here? What if they find me? I'd be better off dead. I need to lea-" Lisa panicked and was cut off by Rosé.

"Relax, you don't have to leave. As far as I know, they think it's a vampire by the name of Kai-won." Rosé took a small sip, she released a small hum of pleasure from the taste. Lisa's eyes seemed to travel somewhere else, like she was thinking about a past memory.

"He's a pretty notorious vampire isn't he?" Bambam said, looking to Lisa. She nodded, a little realived that they didn't know she lives here. But incredibly disturbed that Kai-won was in town. Just then, a small shy voice caused the four of them to turn their heads. 

"Lisa?" Jennie said, her figure standing a few feet out of the bedroom, a robe wrapped around her loosely. Lisa looked at her confused three friends and then made her way over to Jennie. She urged her forward to the bar area and stood next to her.

"Uhm, guys this is Jennie. Her husband and four other's tried to rape her. That was the night I met her and drank human blood." Lisa said as Jennie bowed her head as if she didn't belong there. A human standing next to four vampires. She could see the empty blood bag on the counter and the red liquid in their cups. Rosé, Jisoo, and Bambam exchanged a look before introducing themselves.

"Hi, I'm Jisoo, a friend of Lisa's. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Jennie shook it. The other two did the same, Jennie felt somehow comfortable in their presence after they introcuded themselves. For some reason she felt intimidated by them at first, with their badass leather jackets and powerful stances. But their genuine voices and friendly handshakes put her at ease. But to anyone else, they'd seem threatening.

"Well, it was nice talking but it seems we may have interrupted-" Jisoo started, beginning to stand up. Lisa stopped her, quickly sitting her back down.

"No, I miss you guys, and we have to talk." Lisa said with a sigh.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious whats going on there Lisa. You know people probably won't be so accepting of-" Bambam started, trying to maybe pull Lisa out of her attraction before she and Jennie is put in more danger.

"Not about that. About the- you know what. Nevermind, we can talk about this in the morning. Jennie and I will take the masterbedroom. I guess you guys sort out where you want to be, but if you take the guest room there's new covers in the closet." Lisa said knowing that Jennie's scent would be all over the covers. Rosé and Jisoo agreed to take the guest room while Bambam took the couch. 

Jennie got herself comfortable in the large bed and she awaited Lisa's presence that she knew would come. But for now, she just looked out at the moon through the bedroom balcony where Lisa stood. The moonlight made Lisa look so beautiful, like a doll combined with an angel. She saw Lisa rub her hands through her hair frustratingly and wondered what troubled her. Lisa turned around and walked back in, closing and locking the glass screen door behind her and closing the curtains. She laid down on the bed next to Jennie and let out a breath.

"You should try to sleep. It's been a rough day." Lisa said softly. Jennie could tell that Lisa was exhausted, hear it in her voice and see how she easily became comfortable. Jennie just smiled softly and rested her head on Lisa's chest. Originally, Lisa was surprised by the movement but soon enjoyed it. They both quickly let the night consume them to recharge for the next day.


	4. Dead Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF THERE ARE ANY TYPOS MY APOLOGIES. ALSO FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED SO I KNOW IF YOU ACTUALLY LIKE THIS STORY AND IS WORTH ME CONTINUING. THANK YOU!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: entertainment purposes only, in no way do I mean for you to look at these characters/people in real life the same way that I write them. Please respect privacy.

The sunlight made Jennie feel warm and dazed while her body slowly woke from slumber. It was a pleasant feeling and she gladly tilted more toward the sun to welcome the tingles on her cheeks. She could smell vinilla on the pillow she was hugging like a childs plush toy and hummed softly at how delightful she felt in the moment. She opened and closed her eyes many times, adjusting to the light before squinting and standing up with a yawn. She rubbed at her eyes and made her way to master bedrooms personal bathroom. It wasn't as big as the main one, but still fairly large. She looked at scattered makeup items and various perfumes on the counter before locking eyes onto a unopened toothbrush. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, hoping Lisa wouldn't mind if she used some of her toothpaste.

Lisa...

Jennie almost forgot that she wasn't in her own home. But she felt like it was her home, like she had been living at Lisa's place for a while. She felt weird about that, how comfortable and accustomed Lisa's house felt to her. Jennie finished her routine and put on jeans and a white t-shirt that was neatly folded on a chair next to the light switch. The underwear surprisingly fit her well, but was a little small on her. It felt nice though, silky and well, expensive. She didn't bother with makeup, she didn't want to use more of Lisa's stuff without asking. Jennie walked out onto the balcony and let the breeze brush across her skin and refresh her. Jennie thought about Lisa, wondering where she was. In all honesty she was hoping to wake up to see her peaceful face and big dowey eyes, but the blonde seemed to be gone. Jennie looked out at the waves and realized quickly she was alone in the house after seeing three familar figures in leather jackets down at the shore line. Two were holding a big net and yelled to the other to "hurry up, Lisa caught one." 

Jennie's jaw dropped from what she saw. Lisa was in the water a decent bit in, tossing around with a large fish she couldn't really see. The blonde was almost naked, only wearing a black bikini while she struggled with a force in the water. Just then she saw Lisa go under and a pair of large sharp teeth pop up and Jennie figured out what Lisa was fighting. A goddamn shark. Jennie placed her hand over her mouth in shock. Lisa got ontop of the fish and directed it's squirming right into shore into the net. The three trapped her in the net with the shark and they watched as Lisa used her strength to hold the shark down and prevent it's jaw from opening. Jennie didn't realize how much power Lisa had until that moment. The shark stopped moving and Lisa was let out of the net. Just then a group of five walked over. They got there with speed, too much of it, and Jennie figured they were vampires as well. It made her wonder how many there were in this area. Her thoughts subsided as she viewed the exchange. She could tell that what was happening was trouble though, and it worried her.

"Hey, you mind giving us that princess?" A tall muscular brown haired vampire said. He was clearly the leader in the group of five and looked overly smug as he looked at Lisa's half naked attire. She had some blood on her arm and leg from wounds that already healed, but even though she was wet and disheveled she was still sexy. Honestly it amazed her friends sometimes that no matter what she goes through her appearance was always strikingly beautiful. Her bangs also appeared to be glued to her forehead, always perfect. They joked about it often.

"No thanks buddy. We worked for this one, go fetch your own. If you even can that is." Lisa said while she walked back over and helped tie a knot with the net. The other four in the group seemed to like Lisa's response and nudged at him. She could hear them saying things like _"come on Taeyoung, don't be a wuss."_ He scuffed and pulled off his shirt revealing his toned and well kept figure. He walked over and grasped Lisa's arm, making her look at him. He was awfully close to her and even Jennie from her distance could tell that Lisa was furious.

"Let's make a bet. You come with me and whoever catches one first takes all." He said, his lips ghosting over her neck as she turned her head back towards the shark she caught. Lisa smiled and winked at her three friends before turning around and facing him. She pushed him off of her with force and wiped off her arm where he touched her with disgust.

"Deal." Lisa said before walking closer to the wide vast ocean. Bambam counted down from three, and they both dived into the water with speed. Lisa felt the familar cold and salty liquid fill her scenes. She ignored Taeyoung's scent and directed herself towards where she assumed another shark would be. Just then, she got a odd whiff of flesh. Bingo.

Lisa swam quickly over and started to hoist herself on the shark when Taeyoung came over and pushed her off violently, the shark and his figure fading away from her and towards the shoreline quickly. Lisa growled and came up for air before swimming and catching up with him. He was struggling with the shark, even getting his leg bitten. Lisa smirked before tackling him off and using her feet and full body to make sure the sharks movements would only make it get closer to the shore line. Taeyoung then flopped himself ontop of her, making her grunt from being squished between his frame and the shark. He gripped her hands and yanked her off. He made sure to wrap his legs around the sharks tail so it wouldn't get away. Lisa tumbled into the water, accidently inhaling it some before she came up and coughed. She saw Taeyoung get closer to the shore line and she used probably more force than needed to push him off and down before she took the shark into her own hands. She thought he was done for good when he wasn't back fighting her, so she started moving closer to the shore, just a few meters away and then he attacked her.

She screamed out in pain as he sat on her back and leaned down, he opened his mouth and peirced her neck with his fangs, biting into her harshly but not taking or giving blood. Naturally, her neck started to bleed and she cried out before elbowing him and throwing him off of her. She kept her train of thought on the shark, ignoring the large wound on her neck and made it to shore just before Taeyoung took one final attack and smashed her into the sand, his frame crushing her as he growled in anger and grabbed her neck again, making the injury worse. Jennie saw the exchange and mummbed her name in fear and worry before scurrying out of the house and running as fast as she could down to the area they where at. She wasn't really even close to them yet, as it was a good bit aways, but she could hear poor Lisa crying out.

Lisa tossed him off, her neck feeling like someone had stabbed her repeatedly and then removed part of her flesh. She punched him in the gut before breaking his arm and tossing him into a few large rocks. She gripped her neck, blood rushing down her hand and she screamed in pain. It would heal soon enough but it didn't mean that the pain would be any less great. Lisa laid down and looked up into the sky, taking deep breaths as panicking would make it take longer to heal. Biting her was a low blow, everyone there knew that. He was about to attack again as the rocks cut up his back quite a bit. But he was stopped by Bambam who stood in front of her while Jisoo and Rosé crouched down next to Lisa and calmly stroked her hands and reassured her. 

One of the most painful things for vampires was to be bit by another vampire. It was an unspoken rule never to just bite another vampire, as the pain it produced was practically torture. However, feeding was the polar opposite. Feeding from another vampire was pure ecstasy, more for the one been biten. Though they didn't feed off of their own kind much. Often times when vampires were just recently introduced very little people knew that they existed, those that did died. Almost all of them willingly, as they wanted to feel that pleasure, feel like they were floating. However, it was much less for that of a human than a vampire. Not as great, but still enough to make them desire being fed off of. Of course, this caused the very thought of vampires existence to be put off as a bluff, not many people were left alive to tell about them. Making their whole kind just a mythical, fiction creature...

"Even doing something as low as biting her and you still lost. It really shows your place huh? Go home." Bambam said, the four vampires in his own gang per say shook their heads and passed looks of empathy to Lisa who still layed on the sand, bloody and giving out moans of pain every now and then. Taeyoung saw this and got a look of regret in his eyes. Like he was actually sorry for his actions.

"Okay I'll go home." He said surprisingly calm. The four in his squad looked shocked by his response but agreed before sprinting away. Just then Jennie could be heard in the distance as she ran closer.

"Lisa! Oh god." She said as she leaned down next to Jisoo and looked at Lisa's scrunched eyebrows and blue lip from how hard she was biting it. Her neck looked like it was mauled by a bear. 

"It's best not to touch it or move her right now." Jisoo said as she squeezed Lisa's hand. They watched as her skin slowly started to close up, a quiet sizzling sound under her somewhat controlled breathing. Jennie almost cried from the sight, it was like that night at the bar all over again when the door was smashed into Lisa. Jennie had been distracting herself from thinking about that night, perhaps it was for the best, but she would need to confront her mind at some point. Eventually Lisa's breathing returned to normal and she leaned up. She didn't even say anything about it before thanking them and brushing off some of the blood.

"We'll take care of the sharks, just go back in the house and clean up." Jisoo said softly. Lisa thanked them again and decided not to protest, knowing they wouldn't let her help after being biten, so she just listened to them. She and Jennie watched as they dragged the nets quickly someplace else that eventually was out of their vision. Jennie turned to Lisa and smashed her lips against hers. She tasted like salt water and blood but Jennie didn't care. She cupped Lisa face and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Jennie asked as she softly moved her hand down and grazed where the wound used to be. Lisa smiled softly at her affection and nodded before pecking Jennie's lips again. She felt connected to Jennie, safe almost. It didn't really make sense to her yet, but she'd figure it out in time. Lisa rested her hands on Jennie's waist and they just stood for a moment, lost in each others eyes.

"You didn't have to run all the way down here for me." Lisa said before taking Jennie's hand in her own and starting their acend back up to the house. It was relaxing actually, walking along the beach with their fingers intertwined and talking like no one was there. When they got to the doorstep Lisa opened the door and practically ran to the bathroom as to not track water. Jennie giggled and followed.

"You look hot in a bikini." Jennie said while she stood leaning against the door frame. " _Dang she can really change her attitude quickly"_ the blonde thought. Lisa smiled before walking to the corner behind the tub and starting the shower. Sure baths were nice, and she used her bath a few times the day prior, but she needed to be quick. Lisa placed a towel on the floor in front of the shower door and then moved her blonde hair to her front. 

"Do you mind?" Lisa said in a low voice to Jennie who just stuttered a response and slowly made her way over to Lisa. She undid the knot on the back of her top peice and the string on the side of her bottoms. Jennie gulped as Lisa stripped the loose clothing and entered the shower, not looking back. She tilted her head up into the warm water and steam started to fog the glass. Jennie just stared as Lisa ran her hands over her body as to wet herself and she almost drooled on the tile. She shook her head and apologized before leaving, closing the door on the way out. Lisa chuckled from her cute antics and resumed her shower. 

Jennie leaned against the outside of the bathroom door and placed her hand over her chest, feeling her racing heartbeat. Just then Jisoo came into the house and sat at the bar. Jennie joined her and awkwardly sat there thinking about Lisa until Jisoo spoke up. 

"She's something isn't she?" Jisoo said more like a statement than a question. Jennie just nodded and thought about how close Lisa probably was with Jisoo and the other two. Maybe she can learn more about her.

"I always admired her. She stays so strong even if the world is against her, always finding a reason to go on." Jisoo said before standing and moving behind the counter, scanning the various beverages.

"I know you like her. I don't blame you. Just be careful okay? Danger's drawn to her and unlike most of her friends, you're human. I don't mean it in a rude way, it's just easier for you to get hurt if something goes wrong." Jisoo said before getting a look of curiosity on her face after picking up an old unopened bottle of Jack Daniels. Jennie nodded, knowing that what she said is true.

"Hey Jisoo, if you don't mind, were her previous uhm... lovers? Did they ever last for a while? Or maybe that's a bad way to phrase it, I mean-" Jisoo laughed at Jennie's half panicked state and cut her off.

"Don't worry it's fine." Jisoo laughed again. "Almost all of them didn't accept what she was. They got scared of her and made her conceal herself. They thought she was unnatural, a monster. But I guess they loved her enough to deal with her. They all ended up leaving her essentially. Either being killed or just straight up leaving her." Jisoo spoke, sadness in her eyes and mass amounts of empathy.

"Only about ten years ago did she find someone that accepted her. His name was Kai-won and he's a vampire too. He wanted her in every way imaginable, or so we thought, but his heart wasn't in it. He wanted power and he wanted her stake. Sure, they seemed madly in love but it wasn't as real as it seemed." Jisoo sighed. "Poor Lisa, for once she found someone that accepted her, but got her heart destroyed after realizing he didn't care about who she was, more like what she was." Jisoo heard the shower stop and sighed before putting the bottle back onto the shelf and moving over to the living room area. "I think you are different from them, please don't break her." Just a mere moments later Lisa came out, her hair damp and a towel wrapped around her body.

"He almost succeeded in getting the stake too. Built my trust and almost got me to hand it over. Had I not overheard him talking to some of his friends he probably would've killed me as soon as he got it." Lisa spoke, sadness and rage filling her eyes. Jennie noticed this and wanted to go over and comfort the girl, but restrained herself as Jisoo was sitting near.

"Ah yes, Rosé and Bambam are in town at your bar. They're expecting us soon so I'll see you there then." Jisoo said before standing and offering a small smile before leaving. Lisa turned back towards Jennie only a few seconds before she was brought in for a deep lazy kiss. It felt good, she felt like she belonged when she kissed Jennie. She smiled down at her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"You kiss me like I'm your lover." Lisa said, watching as Jennie's cheeks turned a cherry color. Jennie was just so cute sometimes and Lisa didn't understand how someone like Jennie could even like someone such as herself. She was damaged, and far from perfect. Yet Jennie made her feel like she was floating. She accepted her and embraced all her sides.

"M-maybe that's because I want you to be." Jennie said in a small shy voice before kissing Lisa again, her fingers tickling the back of Lisa's neck. She felt a wave of anxiety wash over her upon her confession. She desperately clung to a string in her mind that told her she'd maybe feel the same.

"Yeah?" Lisa said softly, a question almost. Though a smile was plastered across her face instead of uncertainty. Jennie gave her a gummy smile and pecked her lips once more.

"Yeah." She said, looking into Lisa's deep mesmerizing brown eyes. They had a tinge of red in them and it made Jennie realize that Lisa hadn't had any blood the whole morning, or the night before really. She took Lisa's hand in her own and led her to a couch before pushing her down and straddling her waist. The blonde seemed shocked at her desire, it seemed to come out of nowhere. Lisa was about to lean in for another kiss but instead Jennie turned her head to the side so her lips landed on the vein on her neck. Lisa leaned back in fear almost, knowing exactly what Jennie was implying by the action. 

"Jennie-"

"No, Lisa, you haven't had anything for a while. Please? What if we run into trouble and you need a lot of energy?" Jennie said. She wanted to be useful to Lisa, wanted to almost prove that she was worth it, that she could help. Not just be some puppy that needed to be taken care of all the time. Lisa seemed hesitant but the look in Jennie's eyes said it all. Lisa switched their positions and slowly laid herself ontop of Jennie, her body weight and heat a nice feeling to Jennie. Lisa rubbed her hands up and down Jennie's side, massaging her almost. Jennie then rested her hand on the back of Lisa's head and turned her head to the side to make her neck easier to access. Lisa leaned down and kissed her neck multiple times before lining her fangs up in a way to make it as least painful as possible. Jennie took a deep breath in and out before feeling two needles, almost, pierce her neck. At first it was painful, she even flinched a little, but after a few seconds it felt good. Just like her wrist when she made Lisa feed off her in the forest. It was almost addicting, she didn't want it to end. Unfortunately it didn't last long as Lisa detached herself and wiped her mouth. Jennie enjoyed feeling Lisa almost bare against her, how warm and soft she was.

"Are you okay?" Lisa said seeing Jennie panting below her slightly. She nodded and cupped Lisa's cheek before leaning up and trying to kiss her.

"Hey, hey easy there. I probably taste like iron right now." Lisa said with a giggle as she stood up and sped to put on clothing. She came out with jeans, a white graphic tee, and a black bucket hat. They were practically twinning. Jennie smiled softly before getting up and walking outside with Lisa. They had to get to town to sort everything out, and the other three were waiting for them. Lisa winked before lifting Jennie up and speeding through the forest. She stopped just out of eye sight and walked to her bar. Many people stared at the two as they met up with the others. They heard whispering from other pedestrians and Jennie felt very self conscious. Lisa leaned closer into her and whispered to her.

"It's okay, we have a cover." Lisa said before approaching the other three that were helping to fix the door and placing new beverages on the almost empty shelving. Jennie and Lisa made a train from the boxes of alcohol to the shelves behind the bar while Rosé lined up the boxes for them. Jisoo and Bambam worked on the door. Just then, two police officers asked to see Lisa. She hesitantly excused herself and walked out.

"What can I do for you officer?" Lisa said placing her thumbs in her pockets. They looked her up and down in a judgemental way. She knew her sense of style was a little different then the other people in the town, but it was comfortable and modern to her.

"We have questions regarding the death of Han-gyeol. The husband of Jennie Kim. As well as four other dead bodies." The one said while the other took out a recorder. Lisa nodded knowing exactly where it was going.

"Can you explain your view of how the night unfolded?" He said, his hands resting on his utility belt. Lisa decided to put her years of roaming the earth to good. Acting is a no biggie for her. She put on a confused and troubled expression.

"Well, I had closed my bar down around 2:15 in the morning just a few minutes after Ms. Kim came in. She shed some light on how her husband was cheating on her." The officers got a look of empathy on her face after learning that information. Lisa continued. "He showed up later, angry at her even though he was the reason for her troubles. He kicked the door down into me while I was telling him to leave and I got hurt pretty badly which is why I was out of town for a bit. Because of the large heavy door on me I couldn't get up easily or go help Jennie who was being chased down the street by Han-gyeol." Lisa said, sadness in her voice. The officers nodded and said they were sorry for the incident.

"I didn't see what happened in the alleyway or whatever, but she came back all bloody and in tears saying she was going to get..." Lisa gulped, and the officers were hooked in on her acting. "-raped. But a person, she didn't know who, helped her and killed them. But she couldn't see who." Lisa wished the hurt in her voice was fake, but she felt for Jennie and wished that nobody treated her like that.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why would she come back to help you?" The officer holding the recorder said. Lisa sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, but when she was in the bar I tried to get Han-gyeol to go home since I closed up for the night, and she seemed scared. Maybe she felt in debt to me for trying to help her because my attempts to get him to leave her alone left me injured. But really I don't know. She might've had no one else to go to." Lisa said, the officers nodded in respect and said their apologies for being so biased about the situation. That the radio made them a little negative towards her. They looked at her bar behind her and saw the other four working hard to fix it up. They apologized again and decided to question Jennie another day. Lisa bowed her head in thanks like she would normally do in Korea, this struck the officers in an odd way but also a very strong way. Like she was very grateful for their understanding, maybe making them take a liking towards her more. Lisa walked back in and Rosé told her she was telling Jennie the exchange word for word as she heard it. Just to make sure Jennie knew the cover story. Lisa nodded and resumed helping when a familar face entered the bar, pushing Bambam and Jisoo aside to sit right in front of Lisa.

"Kai-won, you have no business here." Lisa said sternly, her eyes a mix of pain and rage. Bambam, Rosé, and Jisoo naturally stood close to him, almost in a threatening manner. He looked over at Jennie, nodding in her direction.

"Didn't know you'd bring her kind into your squad... say, what's your name sexy?" He said, overly smug and with pride. She didn't say anything, instead she instinctively inched closer to Lisa, knowing exactly what he was capable of.

"Why are you here?" Lisa said to him. He seemed taken aback by her stern and unwelcoming attitude. 

"What? You aren't happy to see me?" Lisa glared at him. "Come on Lis, we could've been unstoppable, we could've had the world. Don't tell me you forgot how that felt. Especially when we'd fit in time to-" Jisoo cut him off.

"That's enough. You are clearly unwelcomed here so leave before we make you leave." She said watching him turn his head and see how outnumbered he was. He scuffed and left saying a final sentence.

"I'll see you guys next time then." He threatened, almost, before his figure dissapeared down the street. Lisa released a breath she didn't know she was holding and Jennie just rested her hand on her back watching her hands grip tightly into the counter. Bambam and Jisoo gave the two space and went back to working with the door. All they had to do was screw in another bolt and it'd be good. Lisa gathered herself and resumed organizing the beverages and making sure all the equipment and basic appliances worked. Bambam said he was going to go out hunting and maybe meet later before exiting the bar. They finished up shortly after around five-o-clock and headed down the street to an ice cream parlor while laughing and talking about how much static Rosés hair had.

"Yahhh, It's not like I can help it!" Rosé said, a smile on her face as her hair stuck up into the air randomly. The fours giggling died down some as they entered the parlor, Lisa holding the door for them. Rosé smiled brightly, loving to see all the different colors and flavors. It's not like they never ate food just because they didn't need it, they still enjoyed the taste of something sweet every now and then. But really they didn't eat if they didn't need to look human.

"Good afternoon ladies, we have a delightful arrangement of flavors you can choose from. Just have a seat where you'd like and wave one of us over when you're ready to order." An older and jolly man said behind the counter as he adjusted his bow tie on his striped uniform. Lisa, who was holding the door, actually entered and was seen last.

"Oh my, Ms. Manoban! I heard about what happened at your bar and I'm so sorry for you." The man with the nametag labeled 'Sung-ho' said with shock and worry. His parlor wasn't too far away from Lisa's bar, and she often stopped by for ice-cream with Jisoo or Rosé fairly often. Most of the time she just got coffee or some kind of beverage and talked with Sung-ho about anything interesting happening in town. 

"Oh, thank you, but it's okay now. My friends here helped me to fix it up back to it's original state." Lisa said with a large smile filled with gratefulness. He smiled back, happy that the cheery juvenecent girl being Lisa was still her usual self even after that night. Jennie watched as Lisa chatted more, taking in how effortlessly she kept the conversation going and how happy Sung-ho was to be talking to her. That's another thing Jennie found herself attracted to about Lisa. Wherever she goes, she can always make someone happy and keep the atmosphere filled with high energy. Lisa eventually took her seat next to Jennie at the booth they chose.

"I know what I'm getting." Rosé said, not even looking at the menu provided on the table. Lisa smirked at that.

"That's because you're a regular." She said, teasing Rosé who may like food more than any other vampire out there. Even so, she still keeps a thin model like body like almost all vampires. Honestly, it was kind of unfair, vampires didn't really have to exercise much for them to keep a healthy physique.

"Yahhh! I don't come here _that_ often." Rosé said, taking her time to playfully kick Lisa under the table. The four laughed and Jennie couldn't remember the last time she felt so free and just filled with pure joy. It's like her life flipped upon meeting Lisa.

"I don't blame you, I have a soft spot for sweets too." Jennie said casuing Rosé to stick her tongue out at Lisa like a toddler. Jisoo just snickered as she scanned the menu.

"See? Someone is on my side here." Rosé said playfully. Lisa smiled and rolled her eyes. Jisoo found a particularly tasty looking milkshake on the photo and next to it was a large dessert that could satisfy them all. Jennie's eyes buldged and she read off the components and Rosé decided to change her mind.

"One large brownie, four mega scoops of vinilla ice-cream topped with whipped cream and hot fudge sauce along with any topping of your choice." Jennie's licked her lips and turned to Lisa who was already waving over Sung-ho. A few more people started to trickle into the parlor and they each took time munching the sweet treat. Lisa then smiled and decided to go play music on the juke box. She stood up and walked over, catching the eyes of a few people who then came up to her and asked about when she would reopen her bar. The vampire just shrugged her shoulders and responded with that she didn't know. She put on music and fluidly danced her way back to the trio. 

Jisoo looked at Jennie who couldn't stop the smile from reaching her eyes as she watched Lisa. Jisoo then looked to Lisa who was in the same position as Jennie. Stuck in too deep to get out, like they were a drug to the other. Jisoo turned to Rosé who wiggled her eyebrows, indicating that she too saw the pair. Lisa sat back down and wrapped an arm around Jennie's shoulders as they discussed anything that came to mind.

"Say Lis, didn't you say you wanted to go visit your house in Thailand this year?" Jisoo said remembering how relaxed and at ease Lisa was when she last stayed there.

"Thailand?" Jennie asked, naturally curious. 

"Yeah. I'm from Thailand actually. A bunch of people ended up moving to here though which is why you can find a lot of people without that, hmmm, American accent I guess you can say." Lisa said watching as Jennie nodded, realizing that yes, indeed the majority of people she met definitely didn't seem like they were from around here. They seemed to all have different origins and she found herself liking the diversity. Jennie herself was born in Korea, but moved to New Zealand and then the US due to war. Not that the US didn't have a part in the war itself, but Jennie wanted to visit anyway and found it as an opportunity. Sure, a really _really_ bad reason for said opportunity, but still a chance.

"Can you speak Thai?" Jennie asked as she leaned into Lisa more, enjoying the vampires body heat.

"Of course! I can actually speak a few more languages, maybe we should travel so I can show you." Lisa said while Jennie pouted.

"Awww can't you just speak now?" Jennie said, wide and pleading puppy eyes. Lisa almost gave in, almost.

"No I don't think I will. I want to keep it a secret for now." Lisa smirked. In all honesty, the thai was worried. She knew the real reason she wouldn't right now, and looked to Rosé and Jisoo who seemed to pick up on the same scent she was. Jisoo stood up and payed at the counter before the four stood up, Jennie a little confused at the sudden want to leave.

"It's almost eight, we should go." Lisa said looking at Jennie quickly, her eyes seemed to communicate with her and the brunette nodded before the four walked out. That's when Jennie noticed. There was a guy standing at the counter who looked at the three vampires with disgust and piercing judgemental eyes. He locked eyes with her for a second before Jennie quickly looked away and unintentionally gripped Lisa's arm more. When her hand got wrapped around Lisa's arm was unknown, but she wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Once they got out of the parlor they started walking down the street not really planning to go anywhere specific.

"His name is Collin Peirce. He's probably the most racist and egotistical person you'll meet around here." Jisoo said, breaking the silence. The street was calm, not too many people on it and it produced a feeling of safe seclusion.They got down the street about halfway to a bank before they heard a voice from behind them.

"Hey! Pretty lady why don't you get away from those scum bags and come hang with us." The voice called, footsteps getting faster and closer. Lisa put her around around Jennie's waist protectively and the four started to walk faster. Jennie gripped onto Lisa's shirt, knowing who he was referring to. Lisa picked up on three scents, however, she was focusing on their scents too much to realize their running had picked up and they were no less than a few feet away.

"Hey, listen here." The voice said and an hand grasped Jennie's arm roughly, turning her towards the three, Collin in the middle, a smirk on his face. Lisa gripped his forearm in retaliation and squeezed hard enough to where he let go. The four glared at him as they glared back at the four.

"You need to go back home, you don't belong here. But this lil lady..." He said, laughing with his duo. His voice filled with a southern accent as he talked and pulled out a gun. Such a stupid thing to do in daylight.

"This lady can come hang with us for a bit first. Think of it as paying this country a debt for it having to keep such disgrace on it's land." He said pointing the gun at Jennie loosely. Lisa quickly moved in front of Jennie, while Jisoo moved to the side next to her. Rosé fled to find the police, really the smart thing to do to get these guys behind bars.

"I mean, look at what they're wearing, really they aren't ladies." The guy to the left of Collin said, earning a laugh from their short bearded faces. Lisa tensed as the barrel of the gun was lined up with her forehead. Jennie shrieked behind Lisa, who prayed Rosé would hurry.

"Just give her up Manoban. You're ain't her husband, you aren't her protector. Maybe if he shows up we'll stop... oh wait, he's dead." Collin said laughing as he pressed the gun into her head more.

"Well than it seems I'm doing a better job than he ever would. Like any of you would." She said, preparing for the pain. Jisoo saw the pistol get cocked back and she took Jennie and started to flee, ignoring Jennie's struggling and tears as a gunshot filled the air. Jennie screamed and tried to free herself from Jisoo's grasp as she saw Lisa fall onto the street, lifeless and pale. Jisoo reassured her that she'd be okay, that it's Lisa but it didn't calm her nerves. She watched Lisa die once and she was almost a stranger then, but watching her die _again_ when she was someone who she had a deep connection with struck her heart in the most painful way possible. They then heard as sirens came close and the three were surrounded by cops, Rosé wide eyed and running over to Lisa. Tears in her own eyes. Jisoo covered Jennie's mouth in a dark alleyway as they watched the exchange. Jisoo telling Jennie she was sorry repeatedly.

"I can get her help, I'm a doctor please, I can try to save her!" Rosé said, knowing very well Lisa would wake up soon and she needed to be away from people when it happened. The cops didn't really have time to negotiate as Rosé picked her up and ran down towards the alleyway where Jennie and Jisoo were. The cops were too preoccupied with the three, now, criminals to see if Rosé was actually going towards a hospital. Rosé laid Lisa down softly on the ground and the three leaned down. Jennie's face dripping with tears and her eyes red as her hands shaked. Just then, her dull eyes had a spark of red and Lisa took in a large breath. Jennie wrapped her hands around Lisa's neck and wrested her head in her neck, shaking as she cried. Lisa blinked a few times and rubbed her hand up and down Jennie's back to comfort and she gave Jisoo and Rosé looks of thanks. Jennie leaned back and cupped Lisa's face, wiping the blood from her forehead and pressing her wet lips to Lisa's. It broke her heart to see Jennie so sad and she wished that she just disarmed the bastard, but then they wouldn't be behind bars and they'd probably frame the four.

"We need to get out of here." Rosé said as Lisa and Jennie stood up. Jisoo felt pity for Jennie, she knew that it wasn't her fault she fell for Lisa, but she knew that falling for her was going to cause pain. Everyone agreed to head back home and stay out of sight. Lisa especially since she looked pretty dead on that street. No one would survive a gunshot to the head. No one human anyway. That kind of outcome would probably draw the attention of some unwanted eyes...

Kai-won was not too far away, watching the whole exchange between the two sides. He thought of how the situation would play out before hand, he didn't expect Lisa and Jennie to be together though. That struck him odd, a tang of jealousy in his chest that the girl he was fairly interested in wanted his ex. He didn't have time to ponder his prey though, if he really wanted to he could ambush and sire Jennie, make her his to play with and then discard her. But he had bigger plans, and he would have to take a vist to the town prison and have a little private chat with Collin and his two buds. He moved quickly to avoid his scent being picked up on and made his way to a science dedicated laboratory further down in the more wealthy areas of town. He was greeted politely and led to an office where the CEO was waiting.

"Lisa was shot in the head and most likely declared dead. The three guys are in jail right now and I think it'd be best if I dispose of them." Kai-won said, leaning back and making himself comfortable in the chair. A fairly fit man in a pinstripe suit with a neatly trimmed bear and black hair leaned forward, hands together in front of him.

"I like the way you think Kai... kill them off and make it seem like she did it." He said, a devious smile on his face. Lisa was supposed to be dead, if she's alive and the three are dead, not only does it make it seem like a revenge plan, but it also will allow his cooperation to get involved. As Lisa being alive is quite unnatural.

"There's more." Kai-won said, watching as he stoked his chin in curiosity. "There's a girl, her name is Jennie Kim. They seem to be together, romantically, and she's human." He finished, watching as the CEO stood from his chair and looked out the window at the darkening sky.

"Use her as bait then, to get Lisa back into town and that's when we'll intervene." He said dismissing Kai, saying one last thing that put a smile on Kai's face.


	5. Escape After a Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene in the beginning, just warning. Also, due to the holidays I've been busy so please excuse me for any typos, I apologize.

Lisa and Jennie sat on the couch looking out at the, now, stary sky and deep blue ocean lit by the moon. The only light on in the house was a faint blue by the bar. They laid in silence, Jennie resting her head on Lisa's shoulders, her arm draped across her long legs while Lisa rubbed soothing circles on her back. They didn't seem to care about anything at the moment. Trying to enjoy the limited peace that they had. Jennie nuzzled in Lisa's warmth and vinilla scent radiating from her. There was still a faint metallic fume, but Jennie seemed to like that too. It was different, unique to Lisa. Jennie was the one to break the silence.

"How do you deal with it." She asked softly, her mind returning to the night when she was stripped bare in that torturous alleyway.

"With what?" Lisa replied, her thumb stopping as she listened closely.

"Trauma." Jennie said, her breath hitched remembering how Jisoo had to cover her mouth to keep her quiet. How scared she felt in that moment.

"I try to forget about it, focus on happier things rather then fear what already happened. Realize that in fact it was a terrible and tragic event, but no matter what happens now I can't change the past. Other times, I just need to release my emotions. Let it all out." Lisa said as she turned to look at Jennie who started to silently cry. "Sometimes I get flashbacks and have to find coping mechanisms. I have to realize that finding help doesn't make me weak, it makes me strong." Lisa said hugging Jennie as her shirt started to soak. An unknown amount of time passed and Jennie stopped crying and leaned up, resting her forehead against Lisa's.

"Thank you." Jennie said, her eyes glancing down at Lisa's lips. They both leaned in, softly pressing their mouths together. They tasted of salty tears and sweetness from lipstick and the dessert they ate prior. Lisa's hand cupped Jennie's cheek, softly stroking the smooth skin with her thumb. It was a different kiss this time. Deep, lazy, and emotional as if the hell around them didn't exist. The pair didn't need to speak much, their eyes never lie. Lisa waited for Jennie to make the first move to signify more than just making out. She wanted Jennie to be the one to make the decision, make sure she actually wanted to. The brunette seemed to figure this out when Lisa stayed stationary on the couch, not seeming to hint towards continuing. But, she appeared like she was restraining herself from doing more.

Jennie stood from the couch, grabbing Lisa's hands and leading her to the bedroom. Jennie carefully sprawled on the bed, pulling Lisa down ontop of her. They continued to tongue one anothers mouths, each producing light hums and moans. Thankfully, the curtains were open that way the moonlight would shine into the bedroom to provide decent visibility. It made removing clothing easier. Jennie felt herself growing more and more needy with Lisa's naked frame against her own. Skin on skin as she wrapped her legs around the thai's waist. Lisa's hands trailed Jennie's soft skin, studying her reactions with each touch. Jennie felt Lisa's hand against her breast, expertly working her body like she had done it a million times. And she probably has... Lisa smiled, watching Jennie unintentionally break a kiss for her mouth to open more and release a small breathy moan. The blonde trailed herself lower, mapping Jennie's skin with her lips and tongue. Kissing and sucking each breast before moving lower, placing kisses on her toned fluttering stomach and abdomen. Lisa looked up to see Jennie staring back at her, her eyes dark with lust and pleasure.

"You want this?" Lisa asked, her hand on the inside of Jennie's thigh, her breath ghosting just above her most private area. Jennie nodded her head rapidly, only stopping when the blondes hand cupped her wet and warm core, rubbing her folds. Prodding her fingers randomly through her arousal, toying with her. Jennie grasped Lisa's other hand that was on her hip and interlaced their fingers. The gesture was small, but made Lisa's heart flutter like never before. Her heart was naturally slow, yet she was always warm unlike other vampires who always felt cold to the touch. She assumed it was another one of her perks of being "the first". Not that she enjoyed it though. In fact, she sometimes hates her name being known so well. She stopped thinking about her lifestyle and focused on Jennie. The way her thighs squeezed around her body, her eyes scrunched closed in pleasure, her teeth biting into her bottom lip occasionally... she found herself never wanting to stop seeing it.

"L-Lili-" The nickname just popped out, rolled off her tongue over moans while Lisa's face dissapeared between her legs. At first Jennie felt self-conscious about herself, but the more Lisa licked and sucked, the more comfortable and _aroused_ she got. Jennie leaned up on her elbows to look at Lisa, her brown dowey eyes met her own dark ones and Jennie swore she never saw anything so sexy in her life. She didn't last long before her eyes closed and she leaned back down, back arching with her hands gripping the bed covers. Lisa kept her pace, pumping her fingers while she worked her clit with her mouth. She changed patterns and forces looking for that special place that would make Jennie-

"Oh, right there Lisa..." Jennie said, a sheet of sweat on her body from how much she had been worked up prior as well as her body reacting to Lisa fucking her. Jennie didn't really know how long she held herself off, trying her best to reel out her pleasure. Lisa could tell she was, by her higher pitched moans and less controlled breathing. The Thai could feel Jennie's walls tight around her fingers, waiting. Lisa couldn't blame her though, the feeling of ecstasy running through your body was quite appealing. However, Jennie couldn't hold much longer, Lisa started to moan softly as she sucked, the vibrations sending her over the edge. It was new, unexpected, and sounded _hot._ Lisa placed her other hand on Jennie's hip, grounding her while her hips thrust into Lisa's tongue and fingers. Lisa continued her movements, not letting up and watching as her head tilted back exposing that soft yet strong jawline and her delicate, oh so delicate neck. Jennie's stomach fluttered and her body shivered randomly. Her walls tightened and fluttered as if pulling her fingers in more. Lisa kept licking, tasting Jennie on her buds and rolling her own eyes back from it.

The Thai slowed down and removed her, now, sticky fingers before licking them off. Watching while Jennie laid on her back, panting with a predatory look in her eyes as she cleaned her fingers. Lisa smirked and leaned down to kiss her, allowing Jennie to taste herself on her tongue. Jennie seemed tired, worn out from just one go. But to be fair, it had been a while since she actually had a sexual encounter where her partner seemed to care about her release, and it was quite a packed day on top of that. Lisa could tell Jennie wanted to return the favor, but instead she just stroked her cheek and told her she could another time.

"Hold me?" Jennie asked while Lisa smiled and pulled the blankets over them. She wrapped her arms around Jennie who leaned into her and quickly fell asleep. The Thai sighed into the air, quite tired herself after being shot earlier and now exhausting herself with Jennie. Which was something she would do over and over again if asked. She planted a kiss on Jennie's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I think I love you." Were the small mummbled words that fell from the vampires lips before the night consumed her.

* * *

Perhaps it was the sunlight, or maybe the heating in the house that made Jennie warm. On any normal occasion that's what it would be, but this time it was the soft body next to her that she cuddled into. Not something she got to do very often since her husband left early for work and never really took the time to _stay_ with her in the mornings. Jennie stopped thinking about it after hearing a groggy throat being cleared and a yawn come from her vampire cuddle bear. Jennie took in that familar vinilla and metallic scent and wrapped her arms around the vampire's stomach.

"Good morning." Jennie whispered into her ear, her eyes raking Lisa's flawless shoulders and collarbone. The Thai smiled widely and covered her mouth as she spoke, knowing her eyes would be red soon and her breath probably stunk like everyone else's.

"Rise and shine." Lisa said, slightly muffled. Jennie frowned, removing Lisa's hand and pressing her lips to Lisa's. Soft, definitely not fresh, but Lisa's morning voice was _hot_ and she could care less about bad breath right now. She wanted to take in Lisa, her aura, her everything.

"You're so cute when you smile." Lisa said, using her hand to pinch Jennie's gummy cheek, earning a giggle and a bit of a playful response from the brunette.

"You're cute when your head is between my thighs." Jennie said, making Lisa blush and look away. That was not something she thought she'd see Lisa do, it was nice to know the blonde had a shy side, an adorable one at that. Lisa stood up, feeling Jennie's eyes on her, and walked over to the bathroom where she turned on the shower. Jennie watched in awe as Lisa's muscles moved swiftly as she walked. Her shoulder blades poking out slightly and her legs seeming to have no trouble or haste moving. Her thin arms showing the little yet powerful muscle as they swayed. Her ass, though not a muscle, made Jennie's core feel heat more than any mans arms have.

"Gonna join me, baby?" Lisa said, her head turned to the side slightly to see Jennie hop from the bed and dash towards her...

Lisa paced back and worth in the living room, worried about Bambam. Everyone was here like planned except for him. Jisoo and Rosé sat on the couch, Jennie in the middle of them. A recent but trustworthy human friend named Kayla sat on the recliner near Jace, who was another human friend, who stood against the back of the chair. They were good friend of hers, although human, they proved to be quite resourceful and genuinely good people. In fact, they were how the message to meet up at six got out to everyone. Yet Bambam was absent and it was almost six-thirty.

"I'm worried that they captured him, or worse, captured him and is starving him." Lisa said, her eyes a prominent red and her language somewhat slurred by her teeth. Everyone noticed this, knowing she probably hadn't fed recently and Jisoo stood to grab the blood bag that Kayla got from working in the hospital. Lisa gave her a look of thanks before catching the bag and pouring herself a glass of blood.

"Well, we don't know if they're the ones who even got him. He was completely alone when he went out hunting, it could've been other vampires." Rosé said, trying to find a better explanation for his dissapearence. As if on que, a few fast hard knocks came on the door. Lisa rushed to grab it, chugging the rest of the blood on the way. Ahe opened the door only for Bambam to fall into her, blood on him with messy and torn black clothing and protective gear. A very familar maroon patch with a black drop on it was on his shoulder. The rest rushed over to him and closed the door, quickly making sure no one was with him.

"They're gonna ambush you." He said, his breathing heavy and his hands on Lisa's shoulders desperately his red eyes staring into hers.

"I infiltrated their ranks and spied on them for the past few months. They plan to ambush you and kidnap Jennie to bring you out into the public." He said. At that, Jennie's eyes went wide as everyone looked at her.

"When? WHEN?!" Lisa spoke, her voice high and panicked. She couldn't let anything happen to Jennie, she was the only one she truly felt herself around. The only one she fantasized about the future with apart from Kai. But his love was sick, and twisted. Jennie, Jennie's was soft, delicate and _honest_.

"They're going to come at night. I think Kai is going to try and sire Jennie, to get to you. But they figured out about me so it could be any moment now." Bambam then ripped the patch off his shoulder and threw it in the trash. He took of his dirty boots and torn jacket. He looked to see Kayla and Jace quickly flipping through pages of an old, almost ancient, book.

"You brought them?" Bambam asked. Lisa nodded and walked over to Jennie where she wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder from behind. She remained backhugging Jennie as Jace spoke about what they were searching for.

"An ol' spell, but it could work for this situation. It's said to provide protection from being turned for at least a day." Jace just found it Rosé spoke.

"They'll just keep her until it wears off and continue to deprive Lisa so she wouldn't be able to do anything." Rosé spoke in a sad voice, knowing that an ambush would not go well.

"Hey, this is only _if_ she gets kidnapped. We can still work this out. Cast a spell on the stake so it will only work if Lisa verbally says it's theirs, and Lisa can- actually no. Maybe not." Kayla said, turning to look at Jennie at the last bit. Jennie spoke, she felt too much in the dark sometimes.

"What? Maybe not what?" Jennie said, feeling Lisa's hands get slightly tighter. They all exchanged a look before Jisoo decided to break the ice.

"Unless you were willing to let Lisa sire you. Which would be damming you to live for eternity pretty much, and we can't do that to you. Not only that but you would be connected to Lisa in a way to where if she feels pain, you'd feel a piece of that pain too." Jisoo said as the room grew quiet. Jennie spoke, perhaps it wasn't the answer they were looking for.

"I'll do it."

"Good- wait what?" Jisoo said, shock and suprise in her voice. Lisa broke the hug to look Jennie in the eyes.

"You do understand that being like us isn't like being a human. Constant running and losing people to Death." Lisa spoke, her eyes filled with worry for Jennie. She didn't want her to have to go through what she is now, but then again, if they were going to ambush her and take Jennie maybe her being a vampire is the best thing they have against them.

"I trust you, and I want to help. I may not understand a lot of what it is we are going up against, but it looks like it's the best option. Right glasses?" Jennie spoke to Kayla, who adjusted her glasses with a chuckle and then a grim nod. Lisa bowed her head slightly and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She opened them and lead Jennie to a different room.

"Get that stake spell ready yah?" Lisa said before closing the door behind her. Lisa turned to Jennie and their lips smashed together. Tears sliding down their cheeks as they broke the kiss multiple times. Sniffling and almost chuckling at the situation. Lisa looked down again, licking her lips before she spoke. 

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was broken, like they had already lost. Jennie wiped the Thai's tears and gave her a soft smile.

"It's okay." Jennie said before tilting her head and placing her hand on the back of Lisa's head, guiding her mouth to her neck. Lisa stabilized herself and Jennie before her fangs sunk into her vein. Jennie felt her head grow dizzy and light as some of Lisa's blood pumped into her own veins. She couldn't feel the high she normally would at that time, her eyes closed and she lost balance. Lisa carefully laid her down on the bed behind them, her fangs still attached and working. Jennie's hands balled into fists as her body went numb and an unfamiliar burning filled the back of her throat. Her gums stung and her tongue felt a sharpness poking down into her taste buds. Lisa then stopped, looked up into Jennie's eyes and blamed her loss of strength for what she saw. Quickly she thrust her wrist down into Jennie's mouth where she attached her fangs and sucked the little blood left in her. Lisa saw Jennie's eyes return to the normal dark brown before removing her hand and collapsing beside her.

"She gave everything, holy shit." Jisoo said as she opened the door to see Jennie seemingly fine, just a little dazed, and Lisa out cold next to her. Kayla rushed in, knowing that the other vampires needed to be strong, and Jace was still looking for the right spell book. She leaned down and pressed her shoulder into Lisa, it was a big and easy way to get a lot of blood quickly. Her head tilted back for just the few seconds Lisa's fangs dug into her and Jennie felt a strange yet pleasant sensation in her body, but her mind didn't like Lisa biting another attractive girl that wasn't her.

"Oh yes, Jennie, your emotions will be amplified for a bit, as you're what we'd call fresh. It's just a side effect." Jisoo spoke, watching Jennie's eyes laying protectively over Lisa. Something was different in Jennie now, something in the way she looked at Lisa changed. It was more powerful, and more certain. Like she knew exactly what she wanted. Jisoo noticed this, and looked at Kayla to maybe get off of the ground.

"We need to atleast try to escape." Rosé said, breaking the silence as she walked in and helped Lisa to her feet. Jennie then stood up and was about to try and nicely take Rosés spot, but everyone knew that even Jennie herself probably is pushing her limits as she was just turned.

"It's okay, I got her. Take it easy." Rosé said, watching Jennie give her a look that anyone would crumble over. Lisa, having a connection to Jennie, knew exactly what she was feeling and tapped Rosés shoulder to let her know she was okay to walk on her own. Lisa then went to her closet and pulled put a suitcase.

"We have a ship down by the docks. Jace is a sailor, he can get us out of here. And if he can't, I can." Lisa said as she quickly packed what seemed like random things from the closet and various boxes and hidden areas in the room. Anyone that knew Lisa knew that what she was grabbing was quite specific however.

"I have two other suitcases that hold about fifty-grand. We can buy clothing wherever we may be going. My card is also pretty stacked so we don't have to worry about that. We just need to _leave._ " Lisa said before Rosé grabbed the two other suitcases from the closet and they headed out to the living room. Jennie looked at Lisa in worry.

"We should gear up, Jace and Kayla head with Rosé and Jennie down the shipyard, take these two suitcases with you." Jisoo said. Nobody seemed to move until Lisa, who was sorting and rushing to make sure she had all that she needed, looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"What? You heard her." Lisa said before using her speed to change into the same hunting gear as before and grabbing some other protective gear for the others.

"Lisa, I'm not going to just leave-" Jennie started, but her voice was quiet and her steps over to Lisa were wobbly.

"I know you don't want to, but if they get here I don't want you here. I want you safe, Rosé knows a few places I live in Thailand and Korea. You'll be safe there." Lisa said, her hands cupping Jennie's cheeks as Bambam walked outside a took a whiff.

"Lisa-"

"I'll meet you on the ship okay? Bambam and Jisoo are strong, if anything comes our way we'll be fine. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve as well." Lisa said before planting a quick kiss to Jennie's lips and then watching as Rosé gently escorted her out with Jace and Kayla. The suitcases effortlessly being carried in her other hand.

Lisa grabbed the stake and watched it glow in her hand before she placed it in a safe holster on her being. Jisoo geared up in similar outfit with most of the same equipment. Bambam rushed back in and said that they were close. Lisa picked up a few more things with the help of Jisoo and Bambam and they rushed down to the shipyard where Jace was already waiting for the leave. Jennie smiled upon seeing Lisa with the other two and just as Lisa was about to get on, her eye's widened.

"I have to go back." Lisa said before starting a fast paced walk off the dock. They called out to her and she just looked at Jisoo and gave her a signal.

"Lisa don't! They were close-" Bambam tried, but it was too late, Lisa was gone and speeding back to the house. Jisoo rushed him in the boat and they started to get everything in place to make a quick getaway, expecting Lisa to be back shortly. Jennie had anxiety like never before as she stood looking at the house all the way up from the docks. It was a bit aways, she was afraid something might happen.

Meanwhile, Lisa was desperately smashing random alcoholic beverages on the ground at the bar. She was looking for a very specific bottle of Jack Daniels. Her eyes lit up when she saw it. The Thai grabbed it and was about to run out of the house when she heard mens voices just outside the door. Her eyes widened and she cursed under her breath before holding her hands on head as to try and think. The voices got closer and her mind hit a point of clarity upon looking at the large wall of windows. Lisa looked back at the door to see it splintering and being indented before it broke. She put the bottle safely in her hands and prayed the glass still had that unbreakable spell on it before she jumped through the window and started a descend down into the beach. Kai rushed through the house to catch her hair dissapearing out the window. He was quick, but not that quick.

"Get our men down at the beach. Now!" He yelled, ignoring the various _yes sirs_ he got before he too jumped out the window after her.

The six on the boat watched in horror as two familar figures were falling from what could be described as a cliff. Glsss shards around them. Jennie gasped and almost screamed, but Jisoo held her tight. Jennie tried to jump off the boat as they watched the fighting on sore. It took Bambam and Jisoo to restrain her.

Lisa landed and noticed Kai behind her, she threw the bottle as far out into sea as she could, knowing atleast one person on the boat saw it. She was about to run, but a hard and rough boot in her back said otherwise.

"Booze. That's what you most care about when you're trying to escape? Pathetic." Kai said before kicking Lisa again and sending her flying to a rock. She felt her back crack upon impact at let out a wince. She was significantly weaker due to siring Jennie. Even with human blood after, it still took a toll and she certainly could feel it as it took longer for her to heal.

"You want the stake? Is that it? Let me go and it's yours." Lisa said standing and holding her fists out, her eyes steady and observant as he rushed at her again, this time she rushed back. The Thai jumped up and wrapped her legs around his neck, using her head to but against his and then violently send him to the ground. She stood up, picking him up as she did so and tossed him over into a jagged area of dangerously sharp rocks. Lisa watched as he regained his posture, bloody and with wounds that would be deadly to humans. They healed fast as he spoke.

"Tempting, but the boss needs you." He spoke, the pair walked in a circle, studying eachother like lions about to pounce. Lisa threw the first punch, only for it to be deflected and his returning one to be countered as well. It went on for a while, each throwing attacks only for them to be doged. Eventually it go so fast that they both broke off in a sweat, their hands and knees red, and they just looked at eachother. Jace started to sail away once he saw heavy units and armed men make their way to where Kai and Lisa were. Jennie was crying, whimpering, pleading for them to intervene. Her voice was muffled by Jisoo's hand until she calmed down and watched in disbelief and shock. Jisoo tried to explain that they were outnumbered, and not just by humans either. But it did nothing to calm Jennie's mental pain. She could feel a part of herself hurting everytime Lisa was hit or injured, she could feel Lisa's pain and she hated it. She hated that Lisa was being hurt and she couldn't do anything to help.

"Sorry sweets. It's nighty night for you." Kai said before a shot was fired and Lisa fell to the ground, the mass of people surrounding her and thick chains were hoisted on her body. The six watched in the same disbelief as Jennie while Lisa, brave and selfless-angel Lisa, was carried away in chains. Kai knew they were at sea, looked directly at them while their boat was getting further and further away. He smirked before following the unit carrying Lisa.

Kayla was mumbling the spell for the stake as the boat got closer to the bottle Lisa threw. It was grim and dark and everyone was too shocked to say anything. Jennie was clutching a blanket close to her body as her body shook from the aftermath of crying. Jisoo leaned over and picked up the bottle. It was the same bottle she looked at when told Jennie about Lisa's past.

"Why? Why would she go back for alcohol?" Jace said in disbelief that Lisa really risked her life and possibly everyone's for an old bottle of Jack Daniels.

"It's not booze." Bambam said, gently taking the bottle from Jisoo. He then hit it hard against the railing of the boat. It didn't break, it didn't even crack.

"It has an unbreakable spell on the glass." Kayla said, amazed and in wonder even more as to what's in the bottle.

"Exactly, so whatever is in this bottle, is important. Definitely not booze." Bambam said, releasing a sigh and then extending it out to Jennie. She looked at the bottle being held in front of her, and then at him.

"Can you keep it safe?" Bambam asked, Jennie nodded and silently took the bottle. Rosé looked at Jennie with sympathy, knowing the feeling of possibly losing someone you love and not being able to do anything.

"We'll get her back, Jennie." Rosé said, locking eyes with the brunette and offering a soft smile. Jennie broke eye contact and clenched her fists together, her nails cutting into her palms. Everyone looked at her in fear, worry, and complete confusion.

"We better. And when I get my hands on that bastard who took her from me I'm going to kill him. And I'm going to enjoy it." Her eyes bore a glowing purple and her hands twitched slightly with rage and pain from how tightly they were closed. She snapped out of her vengeful state and her eyes returned to their regular brown before she watched her palms heal in silence. The other five exchanged a look, all wide eyed and nervous.

"Your eyes... They were purple." Jisoo said. Never before has she seen something like that. Vampires' eyes were always red, so whatever power Jennie has to make her eyes purple must be something big.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now we need to head to Lisa's house in Thailand and figure out a plan." Bambam said, reminding them about the task at hand.

"We are too outnumbered to go back. It's time to reunite with some old friends." Jisoo spoke, her voice low and determined.

"For Lisa." Rosé said. The rest of participants repeating her, Jennie speaking last.

"For Lisa." Her eyes glowing purple for just a second before fading. Jennie was determined more than ever before. She _will_ get her revenge.


	6. Getting Her Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek how many times I spelt "stake" as "steak" when writing this so if u see steak in here I apologize. Also exams are keeping me busy so this took extra long. I apologize for any typos. FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT COMMENT THANK YOU SM IT REALLY MEANS A LOT. BIG SHOUT OUT TO YOU GUYS ❤ (also if u see any weird
> 
> things or whatever it's because I take like 20 minutes trying to change the weird double spacing thingy ma bobber and sometimes I delete too much or too little. Anyways. I thought that I rushed the rescue maybe a little, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Jennie couldn't sleep that night, her mind persistently jumping from topic to topic even though it all just circled back to Lisa. Even the soft rocking of the boat and the sound of the waves couldn't lull her to sleep. She tried, she really did, but she ended up just laying on her side in silence facing away from the other five with a thin blanket over her. They assumed she was asleep of course, as she had not moved from her position or expressed anything else other than stillness and occasional shifting positions, which was normal for a sleeping person anyway.

"Why do you think her eyes are like that?" Jisoo said quietly, starting a whispery conversation with Kayla hoping not to wake her from slumber. Jennies eyes were wide open.

"Well, I do have a theory, but it's a stretch." Kayla spoke, adjusting her glasses and glancing over at the supposedly sleeping girl.

"In some ancient spell books, I found a very old generation of people that believed in gods similar to Egyptians or pretty much any group or people you could think of from back then. In these books however, it was a specific cult that focused on a god with glowing purple eyes and sharp k9s that would suck the blood from it's victims." Kayla spoke, her mind working hard to try and figure out a way to explain what she was seeing, because she too didn't really know.

"So... a vampire god. Why would people even worship a monster like that?" Jisoo questioned. There was always a twist, what was the reason people would willingly bow down to something seemingly evil. Kayla smiled breifly, happy to further explain.

"Ah, see that wasn't all the god did. Apparently the god had the ability to control certain elements. Fire, water, and blood itself according to the books. The god would continue to live forever off of human blood, and in return provide the participants with some form of service using said power depending upon the amount given." Kayla spoke clearly and with pride almost having known the information and being able to share it.

"Participants?" Jisoo's interest spiked again.

"Yes. These cults would chain multiple people down at once and await the god. Here's the catch, they claimed that the being would actually suck all the blood and then provide some elemental service for those involved." Kayla said, watching Jisoo rapidly rub her temples trying to think everything through.

"They actually _saw_ this god at work? So what are you trying to say, that Lisa is some decendant of this god? But Lisa wasn't born a vampire, she was made like that in a lab." Jisoo and Kayla continued their conversation, Jennie was listening along just as well, her thoughts going on their own until a certain topic was brought up.

"There's a stone spoken about in the book. A glowing purple crystal that the gods power was trapped in. If used on a normal human it would kill them instantly, suck them of their life, reduce them to bones. But if used on someone with similar features and aspects of the god they would inherent the power." Kayla said her voice quivering as if realizing something.

"Think, Lisa was tampered with by some random organization of people. We don't know what they used on her, not to mention her mysterious perks of being the first." Kayla said, not really believing what was coming out of her mouth.

"Mind reading, more strength, unable to die from starvation..." Jisoo wasn't looking particularly anywhere when she spoke.

"But why does Jennie possibly have these powers but not Lisa? Better yet, why not any of the people she's sired?" Jisoo's mind was in pain from how much what was meant to be a rescue mission escalated.

"I don't know... I'd have to dig deeper into the books. But I have a feeling that if this is true, which we don't even know, that the power might have some sort of consciousness or something like that." Kayla finished a sigh escaping her lips.

"What are we supposed to tell Jennie?" Rosé said, surprising the two from coming out of seemingly nowhere. She had a white blanket wrapped around her, arms crossed and a look of tiredness on her face.

"How much did you hear?" Jisoo asked.

"All of it." Rosé responded, biting her fingernail in anticipation. Jennie stirred and leaned up, everyone wide eyed and shocked.

"Nothing... you don't have to explain. I couldn't sleep." She said, looking at the three. Pure despair and pain in her brown orbs. She looked like a sad puppy and it honestly broke their hearts. Even Kayla felt empathy for her only after just meeting her.

"We'll be there in a few days. There are a _lot_ of people who would have Lisa's back no matter what. We needin' to recruit 'em." Jace said, his accent still a pleasant difference within the small group.

"Then we can work on the plan."

A few days past, the six reached out to multiple people in Thailand, Korea, all along random European lands. All the while trying to come up with a plan to get Lisa back and prevent the organization from ever doing harm again. In the meantime, Lisa was facing trials and testing her limits of sanity.

"People, people calm down. Allow me to introduce a few people." A man of some age, probably in the fifties, said. He wore a black suit with a red tie and ran a hand through his thick and neatly trimmed black hair. He truly looked like a villain. Various people and common people from the town and the city were gathered around him all expressing discomfort for the display he was putting on.

They were in a stadium, hundreds of people witnessing something so cruel and unbelievable that they couldn't tear their eyes away. Lisa was in the middle on her knees looking down and lifeless into the ground below her. Her body restrained by large and heavy steel chains attached to her hands that forced her to stay somewhat upright. Kai stood a few meters behind, a large an intimidating leather whip in his hand.

"I am John Graves, the CEO of American Overseas Trading Company. On the side of this heavily taxing job, I run a small yet high achieving company revolving around the biological aspect of this world. We have created something that everyone seeks so desperately... immortality." The crowd grew quiet and looked at him in disbelief. Not buying a word. Kai smirked at his next few words.

"You don't have to believe what I say, watch for yourself." John said, gesturing his hand towards Lisa and Kai. The crowd gasped and even shrieked some as Kai brought the whip up behind his head and made the air _crack_ from the force and speed that he used to bring the leather down onto her back. Her shirt instantly ripping where it hit. Guards prevented people from leaving, forcing them to stay as Kai continued to cut Lisa's back to shreds. Blood dripped off the leather and her skin hung off her muscle like it was peeling away. Part of her spine started to show as he whipped and whipped and _whipped._ She cried out in pain after the tenth, her head drowsy and a torturous feeling taking over her body. People from the crowd started calling out, exploiting the uncomfortable and displeasing display of violence.

 _"She's just a girl! What are you doing!? This isn't just! You're a monster! Stop it, you'll kill her!"_ And it kept coming until he told Kai to stop. He smirked, looking at the crowd and then to Lisa. He walked over and tilted her head upward, seeing the red in her eyes glowing and her fangs poking out slightly from her panting mouth. He nodded his head toward two guards. They proceeded to bring out a cage revealing a hungry, large tiger. It was honestly like a circus, a dark and twisted circus.

"However, in order for one to be immortal, they become a monster. This girl, no, this _creature_ ladies and gents, is far from death. You are surrounded by these creatures, and they take our lives away from us. Use us as food!" He paused, looking at the disgusted yet curious stares at him.

"Put your trust in me, and I can keep you safe. I am to blame for creating such a abnormality, but with your support I can fix this. I can make immortality _real_. Without having someone become what she has." He nodded to the guards they unlocked the cage and undid Lisa's chains, her body flopping on the ground as she struggled to stay awake. A pool of blood under her, dark, sticky and warm from the freshness. Her survival instincts kicking in, the need for blood took over her sanity and all she could see was a large, blood filled tiger coming her way. The crowd screamed and gasped as Lisa launched at the beast attacking it and gripping it tightly, sinking her fangs in and just sucking. Her mind absolutely unaware of her surroundings, all she could think about was blood. Her back started to heal all too quickly and the tigers movement slowed. She started to realize what was happening. By then it was too late, she was restrained back in chains and all she could think about was how she was going to get out of this absolute _mess._

"Feast your eyes. She has killed at least three members of your beloved town. Support me, and I can provide you with endless life, and satfey." People looked skeptical and frightened. But he had the major investors on his side, and that's all he needed.

The worst part was that Lisa knew Jennie could feel her, at least some of the torture she was just put through. It mortified her what was happening. Not a second later she blacked out

"Jennie? Jennie what's wrong what's happening!?" Jisoo said, crouching down and kneeling next to Jennie who was now on her knees, a hand clamped over her mouth while her other one rested on the ground. Her body was shaking and tears started streaming down her face. A small yet noticeable pain in her back while she quivered.

"Lisa... they're hurting her." Jennie said, her voice cracking and weak. She then passed out.

"Oh no." Bambam said, rushing over and volunteering to carry her as the walked.

"We have to keep moving, we have to head to Paris and then we can put everything into play." Bambam said, determination in his voice. His best friend was Lisa, and he was not going to lose her. Kayla was different, you could say, a genius when it came to spells and witchery, but emotions tended to get the most of her sometimes. In truth, she was attracted to Lisa, and it pained her to know that Jennie was the one lucky enough to get her love. But she had to pull through, ignore her jealousy...

Night came a few days later, they found themselves at the docks of Japan. Several boats lined up with vampires from all different places heading for America. Jennie was about to go board her boat when an old lady tapped her shoulder gently. She turned, at first defensive, but turned soft. The lady was old, insanely old, and her hand reached up and touched Jennie's cheek with a shaky hand. Jennie was shocked, and her eyes widened, just as she was about to step back a jolt went through her head and the old lady smiled as Jennie's purple eyes revealed themselves for a second before turning back to brown.

"What did you do?" Jennie said, taking a few steps back from the lady, she was not in the mood for games. The lady just smiled and responded calmly.

"So you're the one who got the power." She said, her eyes sparkling in success, and worry.

"I... I don't know." Jennie responded, confused as to what exactly she was. The lady smiled again before her face dropped.

"It's difficult you know... the stone trapped an ancient God, whoever has it's power has it's consciousness somewhere inside of them too." The old lady looked at Jennie with worry, like something bad could've happened.

"I-It wasn't me... I was sired and I just ended up like this." Jennie spoke, the memories flooding her mind and she smiled for the first time in days thinking about Lisa.

"It's really happening isn't it." The lady spoke. She was in a distance memory, thinking of a time that people wouldn't remember.

"What's really happen-"

"Jennie we have to go." Bambam called out, wondering who Jennie was talking to. Jennie looked at Bambam for a second and turned her head back as to talk to the lady, but she was gone. Jennie blinked a few times before shaking her head and running quickly to the docks and to their boat. She sat pondering what that lady could've meant as they sailed through the night and a few days to come...

_"Jennie? Jennie-unnie wake up." Lisa's soft angelic voice ringed in her ears as she shifted in the white bed sheets. She cuddled her naked frame into Lisa and let out a hum before replying._

_"Mmmm five more minutes." Jennie mummbled while she inhaled Lisa's vinilla and metallic scent. Jennie could feel Lisa smirking even though her eyes were closed. She then felt a soft hand on the inside of her thigh, stroking teasing circles and Jennie opened her eyes to see Lisa looking at her with those big dowey eyes that she could stare into forever._

_"If you're gonna do something, then do it." Jennie said before planting a soft lazy kiss on Lisa's lips. Lisa peeled off their covers and adjusted herself so she was between Jennie's legs, her body resting pleasantly on Jennie's._

_"As you wish." Lisa said before trailing kisses down her body. Jennie's breathing got less controlled and her stomach fluttered before the Thai attached her lips to-_

"Jennie." She awoke abruptly from her dream. Her features instantly turning dull after realizing what her reality was. Jisoo was sitting in front of her, it was daytime and the other five were looking at her as if expecting her to say something.

"What's the matter?" Jennie said, taking in a deep heavy breath.

"We're here." Jisoo spoke. Only then did Jennie recognize where exactly they were. Just to the left Lisa wrestled two sharks weeks prior, even more left stood her house ontop of the hillside or cliff (however you viewed it). She breathed, letting out a sigh. It only took a few days to get back, but the rocking off the sea was something she never wanted to feel again.

"Let's go."

* * *

Lisa was still contained, this time in a chair, cuts bruises on her skin that healed quickly, only for them to be renewed. Kai in front of her, a very special stake in hand.

"Say it's mine Lalisa and I'll let you go." He said, stabbing the steak into her once again only for it to do nothing different than a knife. She hissed in pain, her chest having been stabbed multiple times. She didn't count how many times she's died. It was despicable.

"You're a lier. I will _never_ say those words." Lisa spat, blood seeming to be endless as she was powerless. Her clothing a torn wreck and stained blood red.

"You know, had I not hated you so much right now, I would've gladly fucked you." He said, grabbing her face and looking over her features, releasing her with a snap in his movement. She grunted wishing she had enough force to break her bonds and kill him herself. She was more than physically exhausted, she felt dead even though she was alive, and for once in her life she never felt more in control of a situation. Her mind being tested so cruelly and her sanity slowly turning more to one of a lunatic. She laughed everytime she saw Kai practically beg for the stake, she teased him and verbally assaulted him while he physically crippled her body over and over again. It was like something else had disrupted Lisa's own mind, concerning it with banter and a sinister playfulness that she never shown before.

"You can't do anything about it. So you will stand here and continue to torture me, really I have the power here." She spoke a smirk on her face that was soon removed by a punch. He growled while she laughed. He continued to punch her over and over until she died. He then threw the stake on the ground and yelled into seemingly nowhere, turning around to see Lisa alive again, still smiling at him as if she had won. This smile was different however, her face was covered in blood, her teeth outlined by a dark crimson color and her eyes shining in the bright light in her face. She truly looked insane, like a sadistic killer trapped by bonds that were seemingly enjoyable when in truth it was endless pain and suffering. He shook his head while Lisa tilted her head back and laughed, her body shaking naturally in the chair as she did so.

"You're crazy..." Kai's eyes were wide, his own person covered by blood. He seemed revolted by the sight in front of him, suddenly not having an appetite for blood. He was frightened with wide eyes in disbelief. Lisa's veins glowed purple and seemed to have a ripple effect, it was terrifying. Like her body had a mind of its own.. He unlocked the door and ran out, not even bothering to lock it. Lisa let out a final chuckle before licking some of her own blood from her shirt and face once it dripped down.

"Sorry, but I can't stay here." Lisa said before she stood, the leather straps holding her hands and ankles breaking as she did so. She picked up the stake, watching it glow in her hands. The Thai studied her surroundings and found she was in a basement underground, the only light from the outside being a small barred window that was at ground level. She looked out, recognizing that she was actually far away from the lab, she was in the middle of an old bunker in the forest.

"Well I'll be damned. They actually put me away from society." Lisa spoke, taking in the air and the panicked breathing she could hear coming from behind the door to her room. Only then did she really start to panic. The Thai felt _fine_. Not that long ago she was exhausted and had no strength, but she felt energized and ready to fight. Healthy and full of that odd warmth she has for being a vampire. Not to mention her mind felt at ease, but not in a good way. Like a drug was working it's magic on her brain and giving her this feeling of a high when in reality she was just loosing control on the grasp of what was right and wrong. Lisa looked at the palm of her hand and with a light touch she ran her fingers across her veins. They shown a purple color as she did so, but it dissapeared not long after.

"I knew something was off about me." Lisa mummbled to herself, completely ignoring the unit of footsteps approaching her door. She then thought about Jennie, her friends... what would they think if they saw her do what she was about to do. Lisa was conflicted and felt herself slipping, not like before however... it was different.

 _"I can make this smooth Manoban. I am in you, I am you... but you cast part of me away."_ Lisa moved herself back to the wall and gripped hard. Her eyes widened in fear. That was definitely not her own inner voice. That was not her own thinking. It was like someone was talking to her.

 _"Let me take over for now. I can bring you back to your beloved."_ The voice spoke. Lisa gulped, this was not happening. But the more she thought about her past, the process to become what she was, the undying need the CEO had to get Lisa back into a lab. Idiot, he should've worried about the stake afterwards.

"What do you want." Lisa spoke to... herself? I guess. To be honest she didn't really know what was happening. But quick decisions needed to be made as the voice got louder.

 _"I want to be whole again. Allow me to take over here and in return for saving you, you will make me whole again."_ The voice spoke calmly, but with authority and somehow it sounded honest when Lisa knew that this was probably a terrible idea. She didn't know what the voice meant by that, but she agreed and mentally responded. Just then the door opened with a bang and Lisa felt her body grow numb. She felt a dizziness like she was in a disoriented world away from the present. She was here, but everything was muffled and she definitely was not in control of herself. She could see what was happening but she had no control.

It only took a few seconds before the whole underground prison like base filled with a large and deadly purple flame that engulfed everything in its path...

Lisa was running, quickly, her feet moving on their own accord. That terrible high still clogging her mind. She was breathing for air but felt no sting, her feet were aching and her hands were twitching, yet she felt nothing.

 _"Remember the deal. I trust you Pranpriya."_ Lisa heard the voice and in her eyes saw a foggy yet clear shadowy purple figure in her running path before it seemed to enter itself into her body. The Thai didn't think twice about how it knew her birth name. The vampire felt her senses return, weakness coming with it, and she fell. Collapsing into leaves and dirt, twigs destroying her already trashed clothing more. Her body rolled down the side of a hill, grunts and moans of discomfort came out of her mouth as she tumbled. Her body kept rolling, eventually getting to the bottom and landing in a moving body of water where she blacked out. The last thing she recalled was the feeling of cold bitter water around her figure and the cloudy sky above her.

Jennie was lost. She couldn't feel Lisa at all. One second she was coasting her way through a forest, following the feeling of Lisa getting stronger. The next second there was nothing, just the feeling of cold and drowsiness. Jisoo, Rosé and Bambam picked up on this, thinking the worst. They didn't verbalize their thoughts of course, knowing that it was unlikely Lisa was gone. Kayla and Jace were out with the around one-hundred vampires they brought with them. They were discussing a plan to frame, maybe even kill, or brainwash everyone that ever heard Lisa's name. It would be a hard task though, as soon as they docked one of the vampires tuned a radio and they heard everything that went down in the stadium. Something so terrible being broadcasted on the radio would pose a big problem to them.

"Guys, I think we need to head there..." Bambam said, watching as the other two looked in his direction to see a large purple flame in the distance. Yep. Definitely unnatural and screaming danger. And where danger was, there was a good chance Lisa was there. The four made their way to the flame, stopping behind a few trees outside of the area. Jennie covered her mouth as armed men and vampires were screaming and hissing as they tried to extinguish the flames on their bodies. But it was stronger, hotter, and painful. They were crying out, flapping their arms aimlessly and watching their workmates as their bodies started to stiffen and turn to that of a statue. Like a pyroclastic cloud was slowly inching up them. Jennie caught a glimpse of Kai running in the distance. His skin was black and cracking, but instead of blood it was a orange firey glow underneath. He ended up looking at Jennie and the four ran over to him, picking him up and getting away from the flame. Once they were away, they placed him against a larger tree and watched as he chuckled painfully.

"You know. You're all stupid for getting me away from that. I'll just heal and come right back for her. Especially now that we know she can do _that_." He spoke, causing a confused and demanding look to appear on Jennie's face.

"You don't look like the others. What makes you think you'll heal from those wounds." Jennie spoke, realizing that instead of healing it seemed to get worse. His skin turning a rotting grey ash color the more it spread.

"Perhaps you're right, Jennie Kim." He spoke. Not saying much while he gasped. The blaze inside of him seeming to have reached his lungs. Jennie was furious, anger flooding her veins. But she restrained herself, if there was any chance he'd say anything regarding Lisa they needed to hear it.

"He was staked. He's not going to recover." Rosé spoke, breaking her silence. Rosé has seen what Lisa can do in action, and she knows what a death from her stake looks like. This one was only slow though.

"But I wasn't staked by _her._ " He said with a painful and groggy chuckle. Like he had won yet not even a bit later his head tilted to the side and his eyes were vacant grey slits. Bambam sighed before looking back to where the purple flame was coming from, it was strange. It seemed to retreat back to the point of entry until it was totally gone. Just then Jennie felt a pang in her body, and she felt the spirt of Lisa inside her.

"This way. " Jennie spoke, half jogging away from Kai's seemingly dead body and towards where Lisa grew stronger. It was like a built in GPS and honestly Jennie loved it. The three followed her, quickly maneuvering their way through the forest. Daylight was running out and Lisa, wherever she was, was moving quickly. They ended up running without caring where they were going and only stopped when they approached a creek.

"We should follow the creek. If Lisa was here she'd know that most of the time body's of water lead to civilization." Jisoo said, yet Lisa probably wouldn't want to be around people regardless of her state. Rosé sighed, and as they walked she started to talk more about Lisa, trying to calm their nerves.

"When we first met I really didn't think about her. I knew she was nice, and kindhearted but I didn't really take time to introduce myself." Rosé said, watching as Jennie looked her way as to continue.

"I never saw her in our school before, but she helped me instantly when I dropped my books on the ground. Picked them all up really fast and flashed a sunny smile before leaving." Rosé chuckled as she recalled the memory.

"The more I saw her around the more questionable she grew. She wasn't in any classes, yet she was just around. I guess I was the only one who really thought it was weird. Then again, nobody really cared about my opinion since girls were even more disliked when going to school. Anyways, I followed her one day. It was a terrible idea to be honest. Following a vampire, though I didn't know they even existed at the time." Jisoo snorted behind Rosé.

"It was real stupid alright. She came right to us and she looked petrified. At the time Lisa was feeling off of one of her human flings. Gosh darn that poor girl was in heaven with Lisa and Rosé just came and interupped. I happened to be on guard, not looking at Lisa and the girl, but everywhere else so nobody would come. But it was just too funny." Jisoo said, earning a playful hit from Rosé.

_Rosé was stumped. Shocked and scared from the sight in front of her. Her classmate peered at her from behind the tree, her shoulder with a few drops of blood rolling down from a bite mark of an opening. Just then that mysterious girl peered at her, eyes red and pointy K9s shining in the little sunlight peering through the green leaves._

_"H-H-Hi." Rosé said, shaking in her place, wondering what she got herself into._

_"Hey." The red eyed girl said. To be honest, regardless of the strange situation, the red eyed was quite beautiful. Blonde hair, soft and definded jawline, bangs that accented her face in a sexy and cute way. Her body was in quite good shape too._

_"My name is Lisa. I'm sure you're very stressed out right now. But give us time and you'll understand everything..."_

"Not long after that we became friends and I asked her to sire me. I didn't want to die off and leave her. We were really close." Rosé said, her eyes welling up a little.

"It was probably bad, pressing her to sire me. She didn't want to, she kept telling me she couldn't do something like that to me. But she was in a bad place at the time and she agreed... and here I am." Rosé said with a chuckle. Jennie seemed happy about the random opening up from Rosé. She didn't know why, but it calmed her down a little. It was almost dark and just then Bambam gasped and spoke up.

"Guys, look!" He said as they ran over closer to the creek. They saw a very familar figure floating in the water, clothes torn to shreds exposing her one breast and barley covering the other, her jeans looking more like shorts from how bad they were ripped. She wasn't even wearing shoes.

"Lisa!" Jennie yelled before jumping into the water and grasping Lisa's frame, she pulled her back out and rested her on the ground. She quickly adjusted the shirt and cupped her face. Her own tears started to fall. Jisoo noticed the change in attire. There was a good chance that whatever Lisa had in her hunting gear the company had it now too. Which was bad.

"It's okay, she's alive, just knocked out." Rosé said as she removed her two fingers from Lisa's neck. They watched as Jennie's veins glowed purple for a second, and acknowledged it, as it was something they were for the most part used to. But what shocked them is when Lisa's veins glowed purple where Jennie touched. Whatever power is in Jennie seemed to communicate and work with the power that Lisa had. Like the act of siring Jennie awoke something new in the Thai as well. Or perhaps it's been inside her all along... Lisa stirred and hummed before unconsciously gripping Jennie's forearm and leaning towards her touch. The four smiled lightly.

Lisa was going to be okay...

Jennie carried Lisa as they walked towards a town. Didn't care what town as long as it had a hotel. The other three offered to carry her, but Jennie just politely declined and continued to hold the vulnerable girl in her hands. She looked down at her features every now and then, taking in the atmosphere around her. She finally got her Lisa back, and she was never going to let go. The feeling of holding her, being with her, taking care of her, it all felt surreal and _good._ Perhaps they still had a very long time before they could be safe, in a sense, but right now Jennie was genuinely happy.

It was dark when they reached a hotel. The receptionist saw the state that the five were in and just told them to pay her when they could. She gave them three rooms, one king sized bed and two double queen beds in the other rooms. It was very generous and they expressed their thanks. Naturally, they gave Jennie and Lisa the room with the single king sized bed and then the others took the other rooms. They told Jennie to take care of the Thai before dissapearing behind their room doors. Jennie sighed and opened her own room and locking the door behind her. She gently layed Lisa down on a chair next to the bed and looked at her messy and abused state. Though her body was fine, she looked exhausted and her clothing was blood stained and filthy.

"I hope you don't mind me giving you a bath." Jennie whispered softly before undressing the blonde. She didn't oogle over her perfect body too long, she knew it wasn't right to do so when the girl wasn't awake. Jennie carefully picked her up and ran the bath nice and warm before resting the Thai in the water. She then undressed herself and joined her. She sat with her back against the somewhat chilly porcelain tub with the vampire between her legs. Jennie then started to wash Lisa's hair. She was very gentle and made sure to massage the Thai with every opportunity, relax her muscles a little. The brunette heard a soft hum come from Lisa and a smile reached her face as the blonde turned around and opened her big brown dowey eyes to look at Jennie.

"Hey." Jennie said, bringing her hand down to Lisa's cheek and stroking the skin gently. Lisa leaned into her touch and with her soapy head leaned up touched her lips to Jennie's. She pecked her lips a few times, before taking her time to deepen it a little.

"I missed you so much, baby." Lisa spoke, fighting back her own tears and running her hands all over Jennie, taking her in, just surrounding herself with her picturesque figure. Jennie chuckled lightly upon feeling some of Lisa's soapy bubbles fall onto her own body. They exchanged more kisses, hugging eachother and just enjoying the moment. They didn't need to say much, the bond they had being more than enough. Lisa was hungry though, her throat stinging with a familiar burn.

"It's okay, use me." Jennie said, enjoying the word play, as Lisa's eyes darkened significantly. Lisa seemed skeptical but Jennie encouraged her, reminding her that she was a vampire too, that it was alright. Lisa then attached herself to the large beefy vein on Jennie's shoulder/collarbone area and started to suck blood. Jennie gasped, the feeling being completely different from when she was human.

"Holy shit." Jennie said as she leaned her head back, her body having a wave of euphoria wash over her the more Lisa sucked. It was heavenly and addictive, it felt insanely good even though it shouldn't. Lisa released a chuckle as Jennie gripped the side of the tub and her toes curled. Jennie's core was hot and she felt on the verge of orgasm, but just a little bit under the point where she'd be able to find release. Lisa then detached herself and the feeling faded quickly. Lisa was panting as well, the bond from siring Jennie having an effect of Lisa. She could feel the pleasure Jennie was in and Jennie could feel Lisa. Just a little bit, but thats all that was needed.

"Wanna try something?" Lisa spoke, a smirk on her face as she used her speed to quickly finish washing her hair. Jennie gulped and nodded her head, trusting Lisa was easy and it scared her sometimes.

"I won't take a lot, I'll be slow... it shouldn't change the feeling." Lisa said before her fangs attached back to Jennie and left the brunette with the same feeling as before, maybe even better. Just then Jennie felt Lisa's hand on the inside of her thigh, tickling her skin before cupping her sex under the water. Jennie breathed out, cutting off her moan after remembering who was next door. Lisa quickly drew circles on her clit and used her other hand to grope Jennie's breast. Jennie was so close to orgasmic bliss and it had only been a few seconds. She should've been embarrassed but to be honest, this was probably what the Thai planned. Lisa inserted to fingers quickly, and used her thumb to rub her clit. She started a fast pace and it didn't take long for Jennie to shake and quiver, making the water ripple while she restrained her moans and gave herself to Lisa. It just felt so goddamn good she couldn't hold back. The high from Lisa sucking her blood combined with Lisa's expertise working her sex was just all too much. The warm water against them didn't help, as their bodies were wet and slick, and provided a small yet noticeable pressure on her core. Lisa detached her mouth again and took in Jennie's features.

"You're so hot, baby." Lisa saying while she licked up any blood that might've been on it's way to the water. Jennie shivered and just pulled Lisa into her. That was the fastest yet extremely satisfying orgasm she'd ever had. She didn't even know it was possible to feel all sorts of those sensations at once.

"I hate that this is how we make up for our lost time." Jennie spoke, but before Lisa apologized she spoke again.

"But I love it so much more." Jennie finished before they shared a laugh and just took their time to feel eachother. Lisa noticed a purple tint in Jennie's eyes and thought back to what the voice in her head told her.

"Hey, we should finish up here and sleep. I have to talk about something that happened to me while I was... away." Lisa recalled the memories quickly, the whipping, the torture, the about one-hundred more deaths she experienced. Jennie nodded and pecked Lisa, reassuring her that they'd be okay. They finished their bath and proceeded to quickly dry off. The pair didn't even bother to get dressed before slipping under the clean and comfortable covers that neither had the opportunity to feel for weeks. Jennie then started to become timid, she didn't want to lose Lisa again. She couldn't. A small pain in her head quickly came and left.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving." Lisa said, reading her mind for a split second. Jennie put two and two together, figuring out that the pain from before when she first met the Thai was because she was reading her mind. She took a breath before Lisa's arms wrapped around her and the pair snuggled up to eachother. At first Jennie assumed she was dreaming, but Lisa's vinilla and metallic scent filled her nostrils even after the bath and she doesn't think it's possible to dream up the warming and comforting feeling that Lisa provided effortlessly. Loving Lisa was easy, and loving Jennie was easy. The pair seemed to pick up on that concept quickly, and with the bond from Jennie becoming Lisa's sire they felt complete with the other. Jennie remembers a point where she could live peacefully and somewhat happy --whatever happy meant back then for her-- without Lisa. But, now she couldn't imagine having to be happy without the Thai in her life.


End file.
